New Reasons
by TrickyBusiness
Summary: AU story with a mix of Xmen Evolution and Xmen the movie. Professor X makes a request for Logan to find and bring home a former student of his by the name Rogue. However Rogue isn't alone when Logan finds her and he gets more than he bargains for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stan Lee, Marvel, Fox, and whomever else owns rights to the X-men. I have not, nor will I ever received compensation for this story.**

**Hey everyone! I know I said in my profile that my next story would be called Second Chances, but I decided to post this one instead. I'm still working on Second Chances as well as this one, but I'm favoring this one for now.**

**This is an AU story, but with mixes of Evolution and X-men the movie in it. I hope I put this story in the right category, but if I didn't please let me know so I can change it. Thanks! :)**

**Warning: **I just wanted to let you all know that Logan is somewhat OOC in this story, and if that bothers some of you, then I am sorry, and advise you to pass it on. However, I at least hope most of you will give it a try. Feel free to read and review, as long as you do it with respect. Now onto the show!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Hello Logan," Charles greeted after Logan's usual greeting of, "What'cha need Chuck?"

"I was wanting to know if you we're returning to the school any time in the near future?"

"You're the telepath, you tell me?" Logan grunted sarcastically, pressing the cell phone to his ear as he dug into his pocket for some money to throw down on the bar to pay for his beer, before heading out to his truck to find a motel for the night.

"You know that I do not read your mind without your permission, Logan. Now it is a different matter altogether, when you project your thoughts as you often do. However, I have no idea of what your future plans are." Charles stated knowing of Logan's dislike of telepaths, but also knew Logan held a certain degree of respect for him and Jean.

"Yeah, yeah." Logan grunted, as he climbed into his truck. "I was taking my time making it down that way. Why? There a problem? Scooter falling down on the job?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"No Logan, Scott is quite efficient with his role as team leader, as well as his duties to the school. I was calling to request a personal favor, if I may? Scott and Jean are away at the moment, visiting a possible new student and her family."

Logan cut the engine to his truck, after pulling in front of the cheap motel, that was not far from the bar he had just finished cage fighting at. He was curious to what Chuck wanted, seeing how the man rarely called him while he was away from the mansion, especially for a personal favor. A favor for the school, a mission, or in protecting a new mutant, yeah, but not usually for himself.

"Exactly what type of favor?" Logan asked remaining in his truck for the moment.

"If you are willing, I need for you to request a former student to return to the school, and provide transportation for her."

"It can't wait for Scooter to return with the jet?" Logan frowned wondering why Chucked wanted him to do it. This was definitely more in the lines of Scooter's job description.

"I'm afraid there are some unresolved feelings between Scott, Jean and the young woman. I am hoping that she will be more receptive of the request coming from you. She will most likely refuse, but it is important that she return."

"Why don't you just call her yourself, and tell her you want her to come back?" Logan asked with a confused frown.

"Unfortunately, I do not have a way of contacting her personally, it has only been just recently that I was able to locate her whereabouts."

"You can't reach her from that big round room of yours?" Logan asked a bit surprised.

"I'm afraid not, she is able to block me telepathically."

"She isn't another Bucket head, is she?" Logan growled.

"No, Rogue's mutation is quite complex, and severe, but she is not like Magneto." Charles stated seriously.

Logan heard the underlining sadness in Chuck's serious voice as he spoke about the woman's mutation . Making him curious to just what mutation the woman had, if Chuck was distressed over it. "What exactly is her mutation?"

"Rogue's mutation is her skin. She is unable to touch anyone with her skin without harming whomever she is touching, and if she were to hold on long enough, then killing them. If anyone comes in contact with it, she draws their life force from them along with imprinting their personality, thoughts, and memories inside her mind permanently. With mutants she also gains their mutation for a period of time. With humans the pull is deadly immediately. With mutants, there is a brief time, before the pulls becomes deadly." Charles stated with great pain and sadness. He wished he had been able to help Rogue learn some control when she had been at the school.

Logan couldn't think of any worse mutation, and he had seen and heard of almost ever type of mutation out there, especially since starting to help out around the school, and picking up kid's just coming into their powers.

"Not that I don't want to help you, Chuck, but you know me, I'm not the diplomat type or the patient type. If you're so sure she's going to refuse, might be best to wait for the jet, then send Storm, or even Hank."

"It maybe a day or two before Scott and Jean are able to return, I'm afraid time is of the importance. Rogue is not known to stay very long in one location. There is also the matter that there has been some reports of the government becoming more active in that area over the last couple of years."

"You're afraid of the government getting their hands on her, aren't you? Her ability to kill just by touching would make for the prefect assassin." Logan growled out upset just at the possibility. He knew that the X-men where still to wet behind the ears to handle a serious government assault. Sure they were getting better at raiding labs, but most of them were poorly guarded. Logan knew that if the government knew of this Rogue person and was after her, they'd be better prepared.

"I'm afraid so, Logan. Rogue is a special young woman, and is very dear to me. I am afraid for her safety. I'm asking you as a friend to make contact with her, and convince her to return to the mansion."

"I'll do what I can Chuck, tell me what I need to know." Logan said agreeing. Logan agreed, not only because Charles was a friend, and he also felt like he owed him for his help in trying to retrieve Logan's long forgotten past, but also two, he knew what it was like to be at the mercy of the government, and he didn't want this girl to suffer a similar fate if he could somehow prevent it.

"Thank you Logan, I am in your debt." Charles stated greatly relieved Logan was agreeing to go after Rogue. He knew that if the government made an appearance, Logan would be better apt to protect Rogue, and get her back to the mansion safely.

"I haven't done anything yet, Chuck. I'll do what I can, but I can't make any promises." Logan stated knowing there was a possibility the government could already have her, or if Chuck was right she could already have moved on.

"That is all I can ask, I know you will do your best." Charles stated, then went on to give Logan a description of Rogue, and her location.

The location Chuck gave him was only a ten hour drive away. So instead of getting the motel room as he had planned, Logan pulled back out onto the road, figuring if he drove all night he could be there by morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stan Lee, Marvel, Fox, and whomever else owns rights to the X-men. I have not, nor will I ever received compensation for this story.**

**Warning: **I just wanted to let you all know that Logan is somewhat OOC in this story, and if that bothers some of you, then I am sorry, and advise you to pass it on. However, I at least hope most of you will give it a try. Feel free to read and review, as long as you do it with respect. Now onto the show!

**Warning: **I've kept hearing about a lot of people don't like Mary-Sue characters. Until today I never knew what people were talking about. I didn't know what a Mary-Sue character was. Well I looked it up, and have come to find that my characters are most likely Mary-Sues. However for now I only write for fun, and I may never write for any other reason. I may try to stem the tendency to go overboard, but for now I'm leaving the story as is. I just wanted to alert everyone so you'll know what's in store. To me Rogue is a strong character, and if you've read any of my other fics, you know what to expect. I'm sorry if this upsets or disappoints anyone. To those who it doesn't bother, I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Feel free to review and tell me what you like and even what you didn't as long as it is done with respect. Thanks for giving this fic a chance.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Rogue stood by the tree line some fifty feet away, and watched as the lab she and others had been an involuntary quests of, went up in flames. Turning her back to it moments before the large propane tanks to the east of the building exploded with a force so strong, that the town fifty miles away felt what to them was a light tremor or earthquake.

Rogue helped the two small kids, she had rescued into the jeep she had hotwired, and headed for the small town she had been staying in before she was abducted. They were going to need some food, clothing, and gas. She also needed to empty out what was left of her banking account before they moved on. They were to close to the lab for comfort.

Rogue maneuvered the jeep into the gas station, and up to the pumping station. Thankfully it had ran out of gas only a few feet from the station. Sighing relieved, Rogue looked over at her two traveling companions, who had passed out asleep from exhaustion. Figuring she better wake them, knowing they would freak out if they woke up and she was gone. She also figured they could use a bathroom break.

"Nate, Sally." Rogue spoke softly to the little boy and girl, she rescued from the lab, so not to startle them awake. "Come on guys, wake up. I need for you guys to wake up."

The little boy Nate, who was eight years old, had dark brown shaggy hair, that was in desperate need of a cutting. His eyes were a pale hazel color with more of an amber color than green. He had a small gap between his two front teeth. He was underweight, like his sister. Both of them could stand to gain fifteen to twenty pounds to get them back to a healthier weight. He was short for his age, and poor, but he was one of the bravest kids Rogue had ever met. He was his sister's self-appointed protector. He guarded her continuously. Always making sure he was within reach of her. Sally was the younger of the two, only six, with shoulder length blond hair that would naturally be wavy and bouncy, once it was clean and healthy. Her eyes were a dark coffee brown color, with the smallest hints of amber streaked around the pupil. Freckles were lightly dusted across her cheeks and small button nose. Both Nate and Sally were cute kids, and once they gain weight and filled out, Rogue knew they would be even more adorable. She didn't understand how anyone could not want and love them, or how anyone could be so inhumane to want to hurt something so precious.

Nate peeked open his eyes first, but he made no sudden moves, until he peeked over toward Rogue, and saw her watching them with a gentle and kind smile. Remembering the woman had rescued them, and had been nice to them, Nate relaxed his grip on his sister, letting her know she could stop pretending she was still asleep.

Rogue watched as the little boy relaxed his protective grip on the little girl, so they both could sit up.

"Good morning guys." Rogue greeted warmly trying to ease the children's fear. "We made it to the gas station. They should have a bathroom inside if you need to go. They should have some snack food too, if you're hungry. I know I sure am." Rogue said letting the kids have some control in making their own choices. She smiled glad they were relaxing more around her when they both looked relieved, and nodded their heads yes, eagerly. She was always amazed at how resilient children were.

"Good, come on lets go." Rogue smiled brightly as she climbed out of the jeep, going around to the passenger side to help them out. Rogue was a little surprised, when Sally instead of climbing down, like Nate, attached herself to Rogue's chest, wrapping her arms around her neck, and cling to her tightly, not wanting to be put down.

"She's scared." Nate whispered hesitantly, still on guard around the new woman with the two white streaks in her hair, but quickly becoming more relaxed.

Giving Nate a small understanding smile, Rogue then turned her attention to the little girl in her arms. "It's okay Sally, I won't let anything happen to you, or to Nate." Rogue said hugging the girl and kissing her head.

"You promise?" Sally whispered her voice trembling, still clinging tightly to Rogue.

"I promise the both of you, I won't let anyone else hurt us." Rogue promised the kids, her voice soft, but serious.

"Okay." Sally whispered easing up her grip, but still didn't let Rogue go.

"Thank you." Nate said after a few moments of silence as he debated if he should trust Rogue. Seeing a sincere aura around the woman, he decided that maybe they could trust her. He slipped his small hand into hers.

"You're welcome, Sweetie." Rogue smiled touched at his trust as he slipped his small hand into hers. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, then led them inside the fueling station. After paying the attendant to fill the jeep up with thirty dollars in gas, Rogue lead the kids into the back to the bathrooms, to relieve themselves and to freshen up as much as possible.

Logan growled as he saw the military vehicle parked next to the pumping stations as he pulled into the fueling station's parking lot. Not seeing anyone in the jeep, Logan filled his truck's tank up, then went inside to pay, and scope out the person the jeep belonged to. Figuring this was his chance to find out if the military was onto Chuck's friend. When Logan didn't see the owner of the jeep anywhere, he knew the man had to be inside the toilets. After paying for his gas, and some other supplies, Logan headed back outside to wait.

After finishing up in the restroom, Rogue let the kids pick out anything they wanted to eat from the snack aisle. She had made sure to clear out the pockets of the soldiers before torching the place. They had enough cash to last them for a few days, if they spend it wisely. They'd be better set financially once she emptied out her bank account.

After paying for their selections, and for thirty bucks for gas, Rogue and the kids headed back outside. Sally was now holding tightly to Rogue's hand, while Nate held Rogue's other hand, and carried their bags of goodies.

Logan growled upset as he watched a young woman, with two kids, a little boy and girl. She held one of their hands in each of her own approached the jeep. The woman wore fatigues, and smelt of a medical lab. Feeling his claws itch for release, he gritted his teeth in anger as he watched the kids look around them fearfully. Their nervous and frightened scent invaded Logan's noses only making his anger worse. Not about to sit by and let the woman take the two kids, the oldest no older than seven or eight with her. Logan maneuvered around the back of the truck, and came to stand in between them and the jeep, blocking her chance of escaping. He watched as she stopped in her tracks with a serious and dark expression at him, while pushing the kids behind her.

"I don't know what you want, but you won't find it here, so just move on." Rogue warned the man firmly, but calmly so not to frighten the kids anymore than necessary.

Logan noticed the smell of blood on the woman, now that he was closer to her. He glanced at the children who clung to each other while staring fearfully at him, while staying behind the woman.

"I'm warning you, just move on; we don't want any trouble." Rogue stated tightly when he made no move to leave, and just frowned at her and studied Nate and Sally.

Logan started to make a smart remark, but stopped with a hesitate look as he took a deep breath, and could smell the woman's own nervousness, mixed with smoke and fuel along with the blood. Something just wasn't right, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"It's not like theirs, it's got white in it." Nate whispered to Rogue, still not taking his eyes off of Logan, while clutching Sally to him.

Rogue heard Nate, and was relieved, but still on guard. Just because this man, wasn't like the soldiers and doctors back at the lab, didn't mean he wouldn't try to hurt them or rob them. Although if Nate saw white in the man's aura, it meant there was some goodness in him. Hoping there was more white than darkness, Rogue waited for the man to make a move.

Logan heard the kid's words, and frown confused. Something wasn't adding up. The kids were more scared of him, than of the woman. He smelt the woman's tension ease just slightly at the kid's strange words. He could also tell by the woman's stance and smell, that she was prepared to fight to protect the kids from him. If she was taking them to be tortured or experimented on, she wouldn't smell so concerned and protective. Although the young woman's eyes were hard as steel, they shown with willingness to do what she had to, to protect herself and the kids. Logan's instincts were screaming at him, that she wasn't there to hurt the kids. Use to following his gut, Logan relaxed his stance a little, and held up his hand palm forward in a non-threatening way.

"I'm not looking for any trouble, didn't mean to startle you, all I want is some information. I'm looking for someone, and wanted to know if you might be able to help me." Logan stated honestly. Watching as the woman studied him, but remained on guard.

After a moment of tense silent Rogue spoke. "Who are you looking for?"

"She goes by the name Rogue." Logan stated. The moment the name left his lips, the girl's scent spiked with suspicious, and her eyes became hostile. "Can't help you, now leave."

Logan smelt the lie on her, and decided to try again.

"You're lying kid, I can smell it on you. Now let's try this again, I ask you where Rogue is, and you tell me the truth for a change." Logan grunted, hating being lied to.

"How about this, you take my answer, and be on your way." Rogue threw back just as serious.

Logan quirked his eyebrow at her smart reply, but was slightly amused and impressed at her bravery. She wasn't letting him intimidate her. She was a brave little thing. "Nah, I don't think so. See the thing is, a friend of mine, Charles Xavier is looking for her. Maybe you've heard of him."

Rogue was surprised to hear Charles name, but didn't let her surprise show. A lot of people knew Charles, and some even knew she use to be a student of his when she was younger. Of course a lot had changed since then.

Logan smelt the surprise in the girl's scent at Chuck's name, and knew that she knew the name, but he didn't understand why she would smell so surprised by it. He waited for her to answer, before saying another word.

Rogue studied the man before her. His wild untamed black hair that swept up into two spikes, that was attached to muttonchops on his rough features. His intense hazel eyes that she was sure that didn't miss much, his short, but muscular frame, the way he held himself that screamed danger even when he was trying to appear at ease. She wondered if he and Charles were truly friends, and Charles had really sent him to find her. She knew not to judge by appearances. She thought of Beast. There was a man, who truly did look like a beast, but was one of the most respectable, kind, and intelligent men she had meet. If this man was telling the truth, then he could have just solved her problem about what to do with Nate and Sally. Rogue knew the two children need medical help, and a safe place to stay. Even though she herself didn't care much to go back, and see Jean again, Rogue knew Charles's school was the best place for Nate and Sally for right now. Nate had said the man had white in his aura, so Rogue answered honestly to a certain degree while still watching the man critically for any signs of lying or trickery.

"I know the name. Who are you?"

Logan started to answer Wolverine, but for some reason answered, "Logan. So do I get a honest answer now?" Logan asked crossing his arms impatiently over his chest, his brow quirk, giving her an expecting look while his expression showed his impatience as well.

"You're a friend of Xavier's?" Rogue asked watching the man, Logan, for his reaction instead of listening for his answer.

"Listen kid, I'm not about to stand here and repeat everything all day." Logan growled annoyed. To his total surprise, the girl gave a half smile at his growl. She was more amused, then frightened. His eyes hardened even more at being laughed at. When she didn't say anything, just continued to stare at him expectantly, he sighed frustrated, but gave in an answered. "Yeah, I'm Chuck's friend. Now you're pressing it kid, I'm not a patient person. Where is Rogue?" Logan hissed out.

"How much white, Nate?" Rogue asked Nate curious, while keeping her attention glued to the annoyed man in front of them.

"It's got white and off white spots, mixed with other colors, but there's some darkness it too, like yours." Nate answered softly.

"What is the kid talking about? What spots, what colors?" Logan asked confused.

"You a mutant?" Rogue asked instead of answering his question.

Logan glanced around the parking lot, glad it was empty. This wasn't the type of conversation that need an audience, especially with the military close by. He met her steady gaze with a hard one in return. "Yeah, Why?" Logan demanded.

"Nate can see auras. He sees colors around people, which tell him about the person's true nature."

"Oh," Logan said unsure what else to say on the subject, although if the kid had already developed his mutation at an early age, he needed to see Chuck too. "What about her?" Logan asked motioning his head toward the little girl, who at his look, whimpered and clung to the woman's leg tighter, and clutched the little boys arm.

Logan hated that he frightened the little girl. He tried to soften his expression for both the kid's sakes.

"Sally can sense peoples emotions. What about yourself?" Rogue asked looking at him curious more now that suspicious, but still on guard.

"Feral," Logan answered thinking it might help ease the little kids' fear of him to know he was a mutant like themselves.

"That's why you said you could smell it." Rogue said understandingly.

"Yeah, now how about you answer my questions for a change. Where can I find Rogue?"

"Answer me one more question straight, and I'll tell you." Rogue stated unmoved by the man's clearly annoyed growl.

"What?" Logan sighed frustrated, figuring it best just to go ahead an answer her, seeing how his demanding hadn't gotten him anywhere, but laughed at.

"What does Xavier, want with her?"

"He wants her to go see him, and talk to him. He's worried about her. Now, I've answered your questions, answer mine." Logan demanded.

"Very well, I'm Rogue." Rogue stated calmly, finally easing her guard more.

At the girl's answer, Logan cocked his brow unbelieving and pissed. "Listen kid, I haven't got all day to play around with you. Rogue can't touch, which you clearly can. Now I want the truth." Logan grunted upset that he had been honest with her, and she was continuing to lie to him.

"If I was lying, wouldn't you smell it on me?" Rogue asked cocking her own eyebrow at him.

Logan opened his mouth to tell her to quit stalling, but stopped with a frown at her words. She was right. "You're Rogue?" Logan asked still not ready to fully believe her.

"Yes."

Still not smelling any type of lie on her, he continued to stare at her with a confused expression. "Chuck said you were an old student of his, and that you couldn't touch." Logan stated looking pointedly at her bare hands, that had not long ago held onto Nate and Sally's bare hands.

"I was his student about eight years ago, and obviously I can touch now." Rogue retorted. "Now, the kids and I are hungry, and need to get going, so could you please move?" Rogue stated more relaxed, but seriously.

"Chuck asked me to tell you he wants you to come back to the school, he's worried about you. He asked me to give you a lifted back to New York."

"You're not leaving us, are you?" Sally asked looking up at Rogue clearly frightened and upset.

Nate hugged his sister close and tried to reassure her.

"It's okay Sally, we'll be okay, I'll take care of you." Nate stated frightened too, but trying not to show it.

Rogue frowned and dropped down to her knees, reaching out to take a hold of both Nate and Sally's hands in her.

"There is no way, I'm going to leave you. I promised to take care of you, didn't I?" Rogue asked gently, but serious.

"Yes." Sally whispered, and jumped into Rogue's arms relieved.

"Nate?" Rogue asked holding out her other arm to him, with a question, but a open look on her face.

Nate gave Rogue a hesitate look for a moment, before smiling and went into her arms. Rogue hugged both of them close, before pulling back and climbing back to her feet, while still holding onto one of their hands.

"If I go, they go." Rogue stated leaving no room to argue.

"Looks like all four of us are going then. There's not much room in my truck for four, but the kids can ride in the camper." Logan said motioning over to where his truck and camper was parked. Logan sighed looking over the small group. He came to collect this Rogue for Chuck, and ended up with three passengersS instead of one. He only hope they'd make it back to the school before he snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stan Lee, Marvel, Fox, and whomever else owns rights to the X-men. I have not, nor will I ever received compensation for this story.**

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and for telling me what you thought. I really do appreciate the encouragement and the feedback!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Rogue looked over to where Logan nodded his head to see a battered older model blue truck decorated with rust here and there. Attached to the truck was one of those oblong dome looking silver campers. It looked about as battered as the truck, just not as rusty which relieved Rogue. 'Cozy.' Rogue thought sarcastically to herself before looking back at Logan.

"Alright, but I need to make a few stops. Nate and Sally need some clothes, and I need to stop by the bank, and one more place before we go." Rogue stated going over everything she needed to do before they could go. "Plus, like I said, I need to get them something to eat." Rogue stated with a concerned frown, knowing the kids had to be starving by now.

"You got a place around here somewhere?" Logan asked thinking all three of them needed a bath before doing anything else. Now wasn't the time to talk about it, but he wanted to know why she was dressed in fatigues, and smelt of a lab, blood, fuel, and smoke.

"I use to, but I haven't been around for a while, so I'm sure the manager rented my apartment out to someone else." Rogue stated knowing after being gone for six months, none of her stuff in her apartment would still be there. She was sure that Mick would sell her stuff as soon as he thought he could get by with it.

"Is there a motel or something nearby here?" Logan asked glancing around the small town, not seeing much but the highway, although they were on the outskirts of town.

"Yes, there's one about ten minutes from here, why?" Rogue narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Here's what we're going to do. We'll get a room, so you and the kids can get cleaned up. While you're doing that, I'll go grab us all something to eat. After that we'll stop and get you and the kids some clothes before making whatever stops you need." Logan stated his plan, not that he cared if she agreed or not.

"Alright, but I need to get rid of the jeep first." Rogue said glancing at vehicle.

At Rogue comment, and tone, Logan knew that she had to have stolen it. "I'll handle it, go ahead and get whatever you need out of it, then go get the kids settled in the camper." Logan instructed wanting to get on the way.

"Alright. I had the attendant put thirty dollars worth of gas in it." Rogue informed him, and then started for the jeep.

"I'll take care of it." Logan grunted out then walked over to his truck to get two empty gas cans from out of the back. While Rogue was getting the kids settle in the camper, Logan moved the jeep up along side his truck and out of sight of the gas attendant and anyone passing by. Finding an old hose in the back of his truck, Logan used it to siphon most of the gas into the two gas cans. Once finished with filling the tanks, he stowed everything back into his truck, before climbing in behind the wheel of the jeep and drove down the road a bit until he came up onto a small bridge. Thankful for the empty road, since it was still early in the morning, he jammed the gas petal, and jumped from the jeep right before it went over the low guard rails and into the raging water below.

Pulling himself up, Logan gritted his teeth at the brief pain his body felt from the impact of his body slamming into the pavement from jumping from a vehicle going sixty miles per hour. Cracking his neck, he started walking back toward where he left his truck and his cargo. Logan barely tolerated the kids at the mansion, he didn't know how he was going to tolerate being in close quarters with two rugrats along with this Rogue woman for the days it was going to take to reach Chuck's.

He was thankful that Rogue decided to ride in the back with the kids on the way to the motel. He didn't think he could stand to be closed in with all the stench coming off of her.

After paying for a room, Logan came back to the camper. He opened the door to find Rogue sitting on the floor with a sleeping Sally in her arms, and a dozing Nate leaning against her. Logan surprised himself with a small smirk at the cute picture the three made. He was even more surprised at the tenderness he felt at the scene. 'Hanging out at Chuck's is making me soft.' Logan groused to himself, before pushing down the tenderness, and getting himself under control.

"That didn't take them long? We were only riding for a few minutes." Logan stated wondering if that was normal for young kids to fall asleep that fast while riding.

"Yeah." Was all Rogue said, but the deep frown and serious look that came into her eyes, reminded Logan that there were things that still didn't add up, and he planned on getting his answers once they were on their way. He watched as Rogue gently started waking the pair up.

"Hey guys, wake up, we're here at the motel. You guys can go back to sleep after you've cleaned up, and gotten something more to eat. Come on, wake up." Rogue encouraged, rubbing their small backs.

"We could carry them in." Logan suggested hesitantly.

"No need, they're awake." Rogue said as she watched Nate's eyes come fully open. Nate shook Sally's leg that he was holding. Logan watched interested as the little girl lifted her head, turning it so she could see Logan. Logan could still see fear and distrust in the little girl's eyes as she stared at him. Usually he didn't care if kids like him or not. He had rather they stayed far away from him, but there was something about the little girl, the little boy too, that he wanted to assure them that he wouldn't hurt them. He didn't want them scared of him. He could tell they had already been through a lot; he didn't want to be the cause of anymore stress.

"You can relax kid; I'm not going to hurt you or Nate."

"Rogue," Sally questioned hesitantly, her small voice barely a whisper.

"Her either. All of you are safe; I'm not going to hurt any of you." Logan assured the little girl giving her a small smile. One of the rare ones very few ever witnessed.

Sally turned to look at her brother, who in turned, looked over at Logan. After a few silent moments, where Logan let the boy gauge him, Nate looked back to Sally.

"I think we can trust him, there's more white now, than before." Nate replied softly to Sally's unasked question.

"Okay." Sally said seemingly to accept her brother's assurance and climbed from Rogue's lap. As soon as Rogue had climbed to her feet, Sally took her hand, and followed her out of the camper.

Rogue smiled up at Logan, "Looks like you're okay." She drawled smirking.

"Gee thanks." Logan smarted back, once again smirking pleased as well, relieved that the kids seemed to give their seal of approval. He didn't want the kid's being scared of him. Feeling weird at all the new and uncomfortable feeling surging through him, he tried to focus on the task at hand.

Once settled in the small but clean motel room, Logan looked to his three traveling companions. "So what exactly do you guys want to eat?"

He noticed how both kids looked unsure of what to do or say, so they looked to Rogue.

"Since it's so early, what do you guys think about breakfast?" Rogue asked smiling at Nate and Sally who were sitting on the foot of the bed holding hands.

"Okay." Nate answered nervously, but assured by Rogue's smiling face.

"Okay, do you guys like pancakes and eggs?" Rogue asked trying to get a little more information.

"Yeah!" Sally announced quickly, but Nate frowned at her and shushed her. Then he looked back at Rogue. "Whatever you give us will be fine." Nate answered his voice quiet.

Rogue knew that voice, and what Nate was doing. You learned quickly to take what you could get when it came to food from the doctors, or soldiers. You didn't complain or you didn't get anything. Rogue forced herself to relax and stay calm, a bright smile on her face, so the kids would see she wasn't going to treat them how they where use to. "I think pancakes and eggs sound good myself." She said then looked up at Logan. "There is a small diner about fifteen minutes from here called Marty's Diner. We'll take three number threes." Rogue said as she pulled out a wad of cash from her front pocket, pulling out a twenty and ten, holding it out to Logan.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it covered." Logan said noticing how Nate had quickly shushed the little girl, then coward down, willing to take whatever they would give them. He knew the signs of abuse, and both kids, but especially Nate screamed of it. He smelt Rogue's sadness, but he was glad when she smiled brightly at the kids, showing they didn't have anything to worry about and agreed that pancakes and eggs, sounded good to her to. Right then, Logan found he was willing to drive all the way across town to get the kids whatever they wanted. He was thankful that Rogue knew how to handle the situation; because he knew most likely he would only frighten the kids more, with his anger at knowing they had been abused by someone, and by the look and smells coming off of the three of them it was one of those experimental labs the government was so fawned of.

"Alright, I'll be back soon, make sure to keep the doors lock, and don't answer it for anyone except me." Logan ordered firmly, eyeing Rogue intently.

"We'll be fine on our own until you get back. Be careful yourself." Rogue said walking him to the door so she could lock it behind him.

Logan looked at her as if she had a screw loose or something for a moment. She only stared back at him, her expression sincere. Instead of making some smart comment like he would normal have done to anyone else, he gave her a nod, feeling uncomfortable at the sensation he felt at someone worried about him. Needing some space and air he left them to get breakfast, and for them to get cleaned up.

Logan called Charles on his way to get breakfast, to tell him he was on his way to the school with more than just Rogue in tow.

"Hello Logan, have you been able to locate Rogue?" Charles asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I ran into her by coincidences this morning, or at least she claims to be this Rogue woman, but uh, Chuck, you should know that apparently some things have changed. This woman who claims she's Rogue, claims that she was a student of yours about eight years ago, exactly how old is this Rogue person?" Logan asked curious. He had been expecting someone the same age as Scooter or Ro. Not that she was a kid, but she was definitely younger than he had expected.

"She is in her mid twenties. She was sixteen when she came to us." Charles answered, curious to what Logan meant by some things having changed.

"The age seems right, but this girl has got two white streaks down the front of her hair on either side of her face. I thought it was dyed at first, but it's not, that's her natural hair color, and too, she can touch."

"The time is correct, but are you sure that she is telling you the truth? Rogue's hair is a chestnut color, she had no white in her hair when she left us, and she had no control over her mutation. This does not sound to be the same woman."

"I didn't smell any lie on her, and she knew your name."

"Is she with you now, or did she refuse to return to the school with you?"

"She didn't put up any type of resistance about not going, but I should warn you too, that she's got two kids with her. Both are mutants, and both act like they've been abused by someone. I don't think they're hers, but she promised to take care of them."

"Hmm, how old are they, and do you know what the children's mutations are?" Charles asked curious, but distressed at hearing the children had been at one time abused.

"The boy can't be older than eight at the oldest, I'm not sure exactly their ages, but the little girl is younger by a least a year. The boy, Nate can see a person's aura. The little girl's name is Sally, and she can sense other's emotions."

"They must have gone through some type of trauma to have manifested their mutations so early. Where are they now?"

"They're back at the motel in town getting cleaned up. I'm doing a food run. There are some things that don't add up Chuck, this Rogue woman doesn't fit the person I was expecting, but she wasn't lying about who she is, unless there is another Rogue out there somewhere. Plus when I found her she was driving a military jeep, and was wearing fatigues. She smelt highly of a medical lab, blood, fuel, and smoke. When I first saw her I thought she was kidnapping the kids, but she was too protective over them, and you could tell that the kids were more scared of me, than her. I think she must have rescued them from some lab or something. Both kids are underweight and were dirty. They smelt of the lab too, but at first I thought it was due to being around the woman."

"This is very distressing and confusing. If this woman is the same Rogue I sent you to find, then she has changed greatly. Do you believe that it is possible that Rogue herself was a prisoner of this lab?" Charles asked concerned afraid that he worst fear had happened.

"I don't know Chuck, she's hard to read. You can tell she worried about the kids, she goes out of her way to make them feel at ease, and provide for them, but she doesn't show any emotions like a normal lab victim. I don't know what she was like before, but this girl isn't afraid to stand her ground, and you know as well as I do, that most women who have been at the mercy of any lab, is more easily frighten or quick to coward down."

"Rogue was always a strong person, but she kept mostly to herself, and away from others. She had a hard time making friends, due to her mutation. I think it might be best if I talk to her myself to make sure, once you have return to the motel, tell her I'd like to talk with her, and have her call me."

"Will do, later Chuck."

"Good-bye Logan, and again, thank you for finding her and bring her home."

"Sure thing, Chuck." Logan grunted then hung up. He pulled up in front of the diner Rogue had told him about, and then headed inside to get breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I really wish I did, but that lucky Mr. Stan Lee, Marvel, and those other people though them up first. Sigh…**

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for the really long delay. Real life apparently has had it in for me lately. First my German shepherd mix doggy got out of her pin, and ran to the highway, which ended up with her getting hit. We didn't think she was going to make it at first. Thanks to the good Lord, she did. However she was aggressive to the vet and the technicians, which was surprising. She has never shown that type of aggression before. She wouldn't let them near her without being tranquilized. Thankfully the worse of her injuries was a dislocated hip and a small break in the hip area. We spent a week just going back and forth to the vets office. Then she had her surgery, and I've been focused on taking care of her. She'll be getting her stitches out soon hopefully. Once life started calming down again, our phone line went out. Turns out that the phone company had been working on the lines and forgot to reconnected us. Which screwed up my network, and it has taken me until today to finally get everything worked out once again. I was about to scream and toss the whole thing out the window, but I was a good girl and reframed. Just barely… So now that I have bored you with my woe is me, I will shut up. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I felt that I should at least get something out to all of you. I hope to have more soon. Thanks to all you wonderful people who have kept in there with me. Hugs all around. **

Chapter 4

Logan knocked on the door to the motel room, while shifting one of the white plastic bags that held two of the four Styrofoam containers that held their breakfasts to his other hand.

Rogue's southern voice called out softly, "Who is it?"

Hearing Rogue's deep soft accent, Logan realized just how much and how quick he had come to liked her voice. It was as sweet as honey, and as smooth as a fine aged whiskey.

"It's me, Logan. Breakfast is getting cold, open up."

"Hold on one moment."

Logan could hear fabric rustling behind the door, then the lock being undone. The door opened and Logan was greeted by the very surprising, but welcome sight of Rogue in nothing but a towel. His eyes slowly travel the length of her body, appreciating the view. He had to admit, that she was one beautiful woman.

"You coming in, or you just going to stand there staring all day?" She asked smirking at him, partly amused, while the other part thrilled that he obviously saw something he liked.

Logan's eyes snapped to hers, and saw her eyes filled with amusement. He growled and glared back for her smart remark and her smirking. As well as to cover his being caught checking her out like some hormonal tomcat. He just hoped that she didn't notice his body's reaction to her. Hoping to distract her, he barked, "What are doing answering the door, like that?", as he stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Trying to push the thought of a fully naked Rogue from his mind.

Rogue was already taking the bags from him and sitting them on the small table, pulling out the Styrofoam containers.

Logan turned around to glare at her, expecting an answer, but was assaulted by a sweet honeysuckle smell that even the smell of grease and maple syrup didn't cover. Both his chest and pants felt suddenly to tight. He took a deeper breath and realized it was Rogue's natural scent he was smelling, and that smelt so intoxicating that he couldn't help taking just one more deep lung full just to smell it stronger, before getting his body back under his control, and focusing on breakfast.

Logan glanced around the room to avoid looking at Rogue in her towel, hoping to find something to focus on, anything else beside her scent. It was then he realized that he didn't see the kids anywhere. He was getting ready to asked about them, when Rogue called out.

"Come on out guys, it was only Logan."

Logan watched as the bathroom door opened, and Nate stepped out first holding tightly onto Sally's small hand. Both kids where recently washed, and redressed into their dirty clothes.

Rouge smiled at the kids as they came out of the bathroom before opening one of the container and taking an appreciative deep breath. "Mm, it smells so good. Marty always did make the best breakfast." Rogue sighed. "Come on, and hop up on the bed guys." Rogue instructed cheerfully, hoping to get the kids to relax.

Once they did as she asked, she handed each one of them a container. "Dig in before it gets cold."

"Both of these are ours?" Nate asked with a hesitate frown as he saw how much food was in the container Sally had already opened and started digging into.

"That's right kid. That one is all yours." Logan said giving Nate a small smile. "So go ahead and eat up."

"I'm going to step into the bathroom and get redressed, I'll be right back, okay?" Rogue said looking at the kids calmly, but reassuring. "Holler if you need me, and I'll be right there."

Nate glanced over at Logan quickly before looking nervously back to Rogue. "Okay."

"Don't worry Nate, you guys are safe, I'm just in the next room. I'll leave the door cracked if want me too."

"Okay." Nate said again, but this time a little more relaxed, trying to be brave.

"You're my brave little guy." Rogue said ruffling Nate's hair affectionately with a soft smile. Then walked over and picked up the dirty fatigues off the other bed.

"Wait, Darlin, don't put those on." Logan said before she could disappear into the bathroom.

Rogue turned to look at him with a confused frown. "It's either these or the towel, seeing how I don't have anything else to put on."

"I've got some sweats you can put on in the camper. Those things reek, Darlin." Logan said not wanting her clean and intoxicating scent to be covered up and mixed with the stench of the clothes she had been wearing.

"Okay, thanks. I wasn't looking forward to putting them back on myself." Rouge said and smiled gratefully.

"No problem," Logan said pleased and surprisingly finding himself easily smiling back at her like he had with the Nate. Logan headed outside to the camper glad to have a reason to get out of the room for a moment so he could clear his head. He was totally confused by his sudden and uncharacteristic behavior with Rogue and the kids. Sure he found Rogue beautiful and alluring, but he didn't smile and offer the use of his clothes to women. He leered and grinned sensuously while offering to share his bed for a couple of hours before disappearing. And he sure didn't try to make kids comfortable around him. In fact he usually tried to keep the kids at Chucks at a distances. It wasn't that he didn't care about the kids, but he just never felt that close or comfortable with them before. There was something about Rogue and the kids with her that pulled at something inside him, and to his surprise his instincts weren't rebelling against it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I really wish I did, but that lucky Mr. Stan Lee, Marvel, and those other people thought them up first. Sigh…**

**I want to thank everyone who gave their best wishes for Angel, my poor pooch, who was hit by a car two Sundays ago. All your kind words were greatly appreciated. I also want to thank all of you wonderful people who took the time to review the last chapter, ****Crestfallenfeline, Katarina Hawke, Fiery Emerald Eyes, barbara87413, GypsyWitchBaby, and last, but no where near least is DragonsCrescent13. Thanks so much.**

**Chapter 5**

Logan was once again assaulted with another highly pleasing scent upon Rogue exiting the bathroom after getting dressed, but this one was even more arousing. It was the smell of her scent mixed with his. He didn't think he had ever smelled anything more alluring. To his annoyance he had to clear his throat before he could get his voice to work.

"Come on and eat up, before it gets any colder." He barked acting impatient to cover up the real reason to the sudden huskiness to his voice.

Rogue didn't seem to be affected by his brisker tone or act of impatience. She grabbed her food and sat on the bed with the kids, and dug in.

Starting to focus back on his own food, Logan noticed that the little boy was looking uncomfortable, while staring down at the barely touch container of food in his lap. "What's wrong kid, something wrong with the food? Didn't like it?" Logan tried to asked in a relaxed, and easy tone so not to upset the kid.

"No Sir, I mean it was fine, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Nate quickly spoke with a nervous and quiet tone.

"You didn't eat much?" Logan frowned confused to what was wrong. He had smelt the kids and Rogue's hunger before he left, and he could still smell it on the boy now.

"If it will be alright, could I keep it?" Nate small voice nervously asked.

Logan heard the slight hopefulness in the kids voice, which set warning bells off in his head, while also pulling at his heart. Focusing on the small boy, Logan tried to keep his expression and voice open and relaxed.

"Sure kid, you can do whatever you want. It's yours, eat it now or save it for later, but it's not going to be all that good once it gets to cold. Wouldn't you rather eat it now, while it's warm?"

"If it's alright, Sally and I could have it to eat on today. We won't ask for anything more, I promise." Nate quickly promised.

Logan wanted to find and hurt whoever had hurt these kids. But instead Logan kept his expression calm, but he spoke intently.

"Nate, right?" Logan asked keeping his attention on the boy, but knew Rogue was watching and listening closely to them. He had smelt her sadness and anger, the same as his at Nate's request.

"Yes Sir." Nate answered with a hesitate frown, dropping his gaze from the large man, who's aura had taken on a darker shade. Nate worried that he had done the wrong thing by asking to keep the food, and now the man was angry. He knew that Rogue had promised to not let anyone hurt them again, but Logan was a lot bigger and stronger than her, she wouldn't be able to stop him if he tried to hurt them.

Logan smelt the fear in the boy, and realized that it didn't matter that he keep his expression calm. The kid probably could see his anger in whatever it was that Nate saw when he looked at people. Taking a calming breath, Logan reached over and gently lifted Nate's head so he had to meet Logan's eyes.

"You're a very brave kid, Nate, and you can keep the food if you want, but we'll be stopping for lunch in few hours. So I want you to eat up until you're full, then when we stop for lunch, I want you and your sister to get whatever you want, and make sure to eat as much as you want. You're not going to have to worry about food or going hungry again, you hear me? Rogue and I are going to make sure you and your sister have everything you need until we get to the school. You've done a good job, I'm very proud of you for taking care of your sister and yourself, but now you can relax and let us take care of the both you for awhile, okay?" Logan explained, his voice proud and gentle.

"Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir." Nate's voice shook slightly as he looked at Logan, and gave him a small but relieved smile.

"Good, now make sure you eat up." Logan gave Nate a small smile and a nod.

"Yes Sir." Nate said again, this time more stronger and with less nervousness before he started eating.

Logan felt eyes on him. He looked up to see Rogue watching him with a warm soft look in her bright green eyes. Logan had to pull himself away from her gaze, or he knew he could lose himself in them. "Pull yourself together Wolverine, you don't lose yourself in a woman's eyes, or in their scent." Logan growled at himself sternly. Looking back up at Rogue, he watched her climbing off the bed to throw away her empty container. Remembering Chuck wanted to talk to her, he stepped over to the small table where she was clearing up their trash.

"I called Chuck. He wants to talk to you. He wants you to give him a call."

"I take it you told him about Nate and Sally coming with us?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, figured he should be prepared." Logan said pulling out his cell phone and handing it toward her. He watched as she frowned, but took the phone.

"The number is 888-"

"Thanks, but I know it already." Rogue said pressing in the number, then placing the phone to her ear. "Hello Charles." She greeted after a few moments.

Logan was a little surprised that she knew the number to Chuck's direct line. Only the X-men knew Chuck's personal number. All other calls went through the school's phone directory.

Logan listened unabashed to both sides of the conversation.

"Rogue? It is good to hear your voice, how are you my dear?" Charles asked relieved that it was Rogue's familiar southern drawl that greeted him.

"I'm well, how are you?"

"I am doing well, even better now, that I know you are safe and on your way home."

"How are the others?" Rogue asked, but her tone reserved.

Logan remembered Chuck had said that there were some unresolved issues between her, Scooter and Jeannie. He was curious to what that was all about.

"They are doing well. I am sure they will be very please to see you again. Hank has missed your philosophical debate sessions."

"I've missed him too. How is Ro?" Rogue asked a small smile coming to her lips thinking about Hank and Ororo. She really did miss her friends. Not realizing just how much until now.

"She is doing well. She has not long become engaged, and I'm sure she will want to tell you all the details herself, so I will not say anymore and ruin her enjoyment." Charles said with a chuckle in his cultured voice.

"Logan told you about Nate and Sally coming with us." Rogue stated glancing over at the kids, and gave them a bright smile when she saw them watching her.

"Yes, he also said that by their behavior he believes that they have been abused recently. How are they?" Charles asked with great concern.

"They're brave kids. I want them to meet Hank, when we get there."

Charles understood immediately what Rogue was conveying when she only mentioned their meeting Hank. The children needed medical care. Charles grew more concerned at this bit of news. If Rogue was making a conscious effort to avoid words relating to anything medical, then things were more serious than he first thought.

"I will alert him to be prepared. Are they seriously injured? Do I need to send the jet to retrieve all of you? Jean and Scott are using it at this time, to recruit a new student, but I will call them home immediately if you believe it best."

"No, we're okay, I think we'd rather just stick with Logan, if that's alright with him." Rogue said glancing over at Logan, knowing he was listening in to the conversation with his sensitive hearing.

Rogue could tell he was a bit surprised, but he hid it well, only a brief look of surprise and confusion entered his eyes before he guarded his expression, giving her a shrug of his shoulders and nod in agreement. She smiled pleased at him, then put her attention back on Charles. "Logan's agreed that it's okay for us to stick with him."

Charles was surprised to hear that Logan was agreeing to keep not only Rogue, but two small children with him on a trip that would take days to complete, but reframed from commenting.

"Alright. How are you really Rogue? I have been greatly concerned for you. I wish you have kept in better contact with us, Rogue. Every time I located your whereabouts, you seemed to disappear again before I could make contact."

"I'm sorry you were worried, but I didn't want to be found, but we'll talk about that later. We're going to be hitting the road soon, so I'll let you go. We'll see you in a few days. Good-bye Charles." Rogue said softly.

"Good-bye, my dear, and do not worry, you and the children will be safe with Logan. I look forward to seeing you when you get home."

"I look forward to seeing you too." Rogue replied softly, then hit the end button, and handed the phone back to Logan.

Logan could smell a trace of sadness in Rogue's scent as she gave him a small smile as she had him back his phone.

"What do you say we get going, we have a long drive ahead of us. Hey, thanks for letting us stay, and continue on with you." Rogue said sincerely.

"Sure, no problem, Darlin." Logan said, but was again surprised at his actually being glad she had wanted to stay on with him, instead of wanting Chuck to send the jet after her and the kids.

"Thanks," She smiled at him, then turned to getting the kids ready to head out.

Logan headed for the door to get his eyes off of Rogue, still overwhelmed with the unusual thoughts and feeling running through him. Although surprisingly he kind of like them, if he was being honest with himself. Shaking his head to dislodge the shocking revelation from his head. He wondered if he was becoming soft in his old age, or was it just Rogue and the kids that made him feel this way. He had a suspicion that it was the latter one that was getting to him. Deciding he would only know for sure by spending time with them, he got busy getting the truck and camper ready to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel, Mr. Stan Lee, and whomever else owns the X-men.**

**Hey Everyone! It's been a while, I know. I needed some time to get this chapter straight in my head. Then it had to make a quick stop over at my wonderful beta friend, Fiery Emerald Eyes to correct my most horrendous spelling and grammar errors. She'll probably tsk, tsk me (LOL), because I didn't change everything, so if you notice any errors they are all mine. (Sad I know.) Anyway thanks to Crestfallenfeline, Raven34link, xmen4life, tanya2byour21, EvrAnge, Nicxy, TheRogueRecruit, DragonsCrescent13, Fiery Emerald Eyes, GypsyWitchBaby, for reviewing the last chapter. Your reviews and kinds words encourage me to keep writing. So thanks to all of you for making my day better. Please forgive me if I have forgotten anyone's name!**

**Some of the words are sticking together after uploading. I've tried to find them all, but I might have missed some. I don't know what happened, but If you spot them point them out and I'll try to fix them. Thanks!**

Chapter 6

The first stop they made after leaving the motel was to head to a department store so they could get clothes and necessities for Rogue, and the kids.

Logan pulled to the far side of the small general store's parking lot. Cutting the truck off, he stretched his neck, hoping to relieve some of his tension. He ran his hand down his face with a tired sigh. His body was tried from the past week of driving and cage fighting. Hearing the camper door open, he watched in the side mirror as Rogue step down from inside the camper. He noticed how her eyes critically examined everything around her before meeting and holding his gaze, giving him a small smile.

Knowing he had been spotted watching herand couldn't put off the inevitable shopping trip any longer, he opened the driver side door and climbed out. He quirked a brow when Rogue stepped over to him and held out a piece of paper.

He knew he should have been paying attention to her words, but hismind had wondered off as he took in her scent. 'Yep, still darn good.' He purred to himself. Her scent mixed with his own made his mind fuzzy so it took a few moments for her words to penetrate. It was her words about some type of list that finally broke him out of his sensory observation.

"What's this?" He asked as he took the small piece of paper from her, glancing down at it, before looking back to her with a frown.

Rogue rolled her eyes and sighed, but didn't comment on his lack of attention. Shaking her head, she started again, "It's the list of everything you'll need to pick up for the kids and myself."

"What do you mean, that I need to pick up? I don't know anything about picking out children and women clothes. Why can't you do it?" Logan scowled.

"I would, but the crowd is just too much for the kids right now. They're not ready to be without me, so I'm afraid that leaves you." Rogue shrugged. "Don't worry I've listed everything and our sizes. The children section should be near the women's clothes.

"Fine," growling, Logan snagged the list from Rogue's hand, and headed for the entrance of the store, grumbling all the way.

Grabbing a shopping cart, Logan surveyed his hunting ground, and spotted his first target. Avoiding the other customers, and scaringa few others out of his way, Logan found the kids clothing section. Looking down at the list, he scowled at the first item. 'Size 4 girl underwear, size 6 boys.' Lifting his eyes from the paper in his hand, Logan scanned the selection. A package of bright pink undies with teddy bears glared back at him, and wouldn't you know it, they were size 4. Grumbling about how unmanly he felt about buying little girl underwear, he grabbed the pack, and tossed them quickly into the cart.

He was thankful when he found a pack of simple black underwear for boys in Nate's size. Tossing two packs of basic white socks in the cart along with the underwear, Logan headed for his next target, clothes.

Logan was assaulted by a multitude of bright colors as he stared at the first rack of girl clothes. Feeling totally out of his depth, Logan groused, "You owe me big time, Chuck."

Checking his list for Sally's size, he shovedthe list in his coat pocket and got to work. Not having any idea what a little girl would like, he just grabbed anything in the right size. Once he had at least a dozen shirts and pants tossed in his cart, he headed for the boy's rack. Feeling a little more in control now that he had a plan of action, Logan quickly found Nate's size and started filling his cart. Spotting some coats, Logan grabbed each kid one before continuing his shopping/hunting expedition.

Logan heard some giggling and looked to his right to see two women watching him clearly appreciative and amused, as he stood frowning confused down at two different bras in his hands. One was something called a push-up bra, and the other was a minimizer bra. Logan slowly cocked a brow at the ladies, then smiled and gave them a wink. Logan enjoyed watching the women get all flustered as they whispered about him. He chuckled to himself at the women's comments that clearly he wasn't suppose to hear, but his ego appreciated them all the same. Putting his attention back on his dilemma, he debated his choices. He was about to toss them both in the cart, when he spotted an emerald green satin bra and bikini underwear set. Putting the other two bras back, Logan grabbed the emerald green set, along with a blood red one and tossed them in with his other findings.

Quickly finishing the last of Rogue's list, he headed for the checkout. After unloading his bounty, he tapped his foot impatiently wishing that the woman behind the counter would hurry up. Knowing if he continued to watch her scan each piece, he would likely snap. He turned to study the little odds and ends around him on the shelves near the checkout counter that offered shoppers last minutes items. Nothing really grabbed his attention so he was about to turn back to the cashier, hoping the woman was almost finished, when something bright and colorful caught his attention on the bottom shelve partly hidden behind his cart. Thinking the kids might like them, he grabbed two of the large coloring/activity books, and two large boxes of crayons and tossed them on the counter along with his other items.

Ten very long and annoying minutes later, the woman beamed at him all dreamy like and asked in a breathy voice she must have thought was sensual, but ended up making her sound like an asthmatic to Logan, "Is that all for you sir? I hope you found everything you were looking for. Can I offer you anything else?" Licking her lips, the woman leaned over slightly giving Logan a glimpse of her cleavage.

"Yeah." Logan growled growing more annoyed. He just wanted to pay for his things and get the heck out of there.

"Yes, what can I offer you sir?"

"Those cigars there," Logan pointed to the box of cigars he wanted, then growled, "And you could hurry. I've got kids waiting for me."

The woman huffed miffed, grabbing the cigars and slamming them down on the scanner. "Your total is $405.34. Cash or credit?" The woman forced out.

Grabbing his wallet, Logan counted out $410.00, then tossed it down on the counter. Shoving his change in his pocket, Logan pushed his full cart out to the camper, thankful to be out of there. "It will be a long time before I stop at another department store, that's for sure." Logan grunted as he banged on the camper door. "It's me, open up."

Rogue eyed the numerous bags in Logan's cart a little surprised, "Did you leave anything for the other customers?" She asked amused.

"Shut it and help me get this stuff put away." Logan growled_,_ still feeling out of sorts.

"No problem, Sugar." Rogue said hiding her smile at the growling man. Something told her that Logan's manly ego had suffered purchasing little girl clothes. However she was pleasantly surprised at the multiple choices. She figured he had just tossed anything in their sizes in his cart and so he could get the heck out of there. She was securing the toiletries items when she found the two coloring books and boxes of crayons. Smiling warmly, she looked over at Logan who was turning towards her after stashing the empty bags under the sink in the small kitchenette.

Feeling eyes on him, Logan turned to find Rogue smiling softly and warmly at him. His first thought was how much better he liked her soft and warm smiles than the women customers and the sale clerk's lustful looks. Shaking the thought quickly from his mind, he reminded himself he was still annoyed at having to do the shopping. "What?" He tried to sound annoyed, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow for good measure.

"Has anyone ever told you how sweet and thoughtful you are?" Rogue asked continuing to grin at him.

His eyebrow seemed to climb even higher, while looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

Rogue held up the books and crayons with a look that dared him to refute her.

Logan's annoyance eased, replaced with a warm, satisfied feeling. Clearing his throat, hoping it sounded more like a growl_;_ but fearing it came out more like he was choking when he said, "Don't make anything out of it. Saw them at the checkout and figured they'd like something to help keep themselves occupied. Plus it should keep them out of my hair." Logan added quickly.

"Sure, Sugar." Rogue replied her warm smiling turning into an amused smirk, before gathering up an armful of clothes for her and the kids to change into. She headed back to the bedroom area where the kids were waiting.

Logan stepped outside so Rogue and the kids could change, and give him a chance to enjoy a much needed cigar.

He was surveying the alleyway for any trouble when the camper door opened. Rogue stepped out with an armful of ratty and dirty clothes. Logan watched her curious as she stepped to a small dumpster out of sight, tossing the clothes inside.

Rogue turned back to notice Logan watching her curiously as he smoked his cigar. She gave a small shrug, "Out with the old, an in with the new, a fresh start." Her expression and tone giving a sense of absolute.

Logan didn't say anything, but he nodded his head. Stepping up beside her, he tossed his mostly smoked cigar in the dumpster. Rogue smiled as they watched a flame grow, lapping at the clothes. She smirked at him as they walked back toward the truck. "I like your style, Sugar."

Smirking back, Logan winked at her. "I like yours too, Darlin." Logan got that pleased fuzzy feeling again as Rogue smiled at him. "Anymore stops we need to make before we get going?"

"Just one more, I need to stop at the First National Bank."

"You're not going to rob it, are you? I don't need to leave the truck running, do I?" Logan teased.

"Nah, not this time at least, but you never know about next time. I'll keep you on your toes." Rogue smirked as she climbed inside the cab of the truck.

Logan chuckled shaking his head, feeling more at ease than he could actually ever remember.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stan Lee, Marvel, Fox, and whomever else owns rights to the X-men. I have not, nor will I ever received compensation for this story.**

**Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since my last update. I just can't seem to find my muse lately. However I felt that everyone had waited long enough for me to try and pull something together. I'm afraid that I won't be updating as much as I would like for this story and my other work in progresses. That said I would like to give special thanks to my beta Fiery Emerald Eyes for her beta-ing this chapter for me, even though she's still feeling crappy from being under the weather. YOU ROCK FIERY! ;0) Now I would like to thank the people who without their continued support I probably would not try so hard to finish this story. I hope I don't forget anyone, but if I do, please forgive me, and let me know so I can say thank you personally. **

**Rayemelinda, Crystal, Cheddercheli, Crestfallenfeline, TheRogueRecruit, tanya2byour21, xmen4life, **

**Fiery Emerald Eyes, GypsyWitchBaby, roguelover321, Raven34link, EvrAnge, Nicxy, Poetgirl616, Kai-2010, Zoro-lover-95, DragonsCrescent13, Katarina Hawke, barbara87413, BlackBird16, kii-g-14, Ryromaniac, Beatlerock101, Pureevil230, kii. Also thank all of you silent readers who story and favorite alerted New Reasons. You are more than welcome to review, I don't bite. LOL Now onto the fun:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

By the time they stopped for lunch three hours later at a small diner, Logan had ordered himself to keep his attention on getting to Chuck's with Rogue and the kids; and off of how much he was drawn to Rogue and how she made him feel. That of course lasted only until she was smiling at him softly from across the table after he had made sure Nate and Sally had order anything they wanted from the menu.

Once their food was delivered, Logan gave a grunt order for everyone to dig in. Once he was satisfied that Nate was actually eating his food this time, Logan put his attention on his own plate of the largest steak the place had, with a baked potato, salad, bread and a piece of cherry pie, and a tea to drink when he found out the diner didn't serve alcohol. His breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and sausage was long gone.

Glancing up from his steak, Logan noticed that Rogue had yet to touch her food. Seeing her plate pushed to the side, Logan frowned getting ready to ask her if something was wrong, but stopped when he watched her pull Sally's plate in to her and started cutting up the large chicken breast into smaller bite size pieces, making it easier for the little girl to eat. Logan glanced beside Sally to watch Nate as he struggled with his butter knife to cut up his own smaller steak. Logan had been surprisingly proud and pleased when Nate had hesitantly ordered his own steak and baked potato. Rogue had suggested that Sally might like the chicken and french fries, so both the girls had gone with the chicken plate.

Logan glanced back to Rogue, seeing her smiling down at Sally as the two girl talked, while Rogue worked on Sally's food. Looking back at Nate, Logan noticed the small boy growing more frustrated as he continued to struggle to cut up his food.

"Need some help there, kid?" Logan looked pointedly to the steak.

Nate looked up at the bigger man sitting across the table from him, Sally, and Rogue. Not wanting to be a bother, he was unsure of what to do,; he now wished he had gotten something he could have eaten with his fingers. Remembering how Mr. Logan had been kind to him back at the motel, Nate nodded hesitantly, hoping Mr. Logan wouldn't be annoyed at him, like the doctors were when he was too slow or couldn't do what they wanted.

"Here, give me your plate." Logan held out his hand.

Nate handed over his plate and watched closely how Mr. Logan used his sharp steak knife to easily cut the steak into smaller pieces.

"I don't know how they expected you to cut up this thing with that dull knife they gave you. You ever use one of these before?" Logan lifted and nodded toward the sharp knife in his hand before going back to cutting up Nate's steak.

"No sir." Nate answered softly, remembering how the doctors only ever gave them foods that they could eat with the hands, or drink out of a paper bowls and cups.

"I'll make sure to teach you then. Until then, just ask if you need help next time, kay?" Logan handed Nate back his plate.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Nate quickly answered taking his plate back, thankful Mr. Logan hadn't been upset at his not knowing how to use the other knife, or how he hadn't be able to cut up his own food.

"You're welcome, and it's just Logan, kid. No need for all the sirs." Logan gave a Nate a small smile and nod of his head before going back to his own food.

Nate's small shoulders relaxed, more at ease with the larger man. Following, Mr. Logan's example, Nate into his plate and started eating.

Logan kept his eyes scanning the diner and everything around them for trouble, but he didn't really expect any. There weren't many customers, seeing how it was after lunch time, but some time before dinner. Letting his eyes take in his traveling companions again, Logan let his mind wonder. He didn't understand his recent behavior with Rogue and the kids. He didn't usually like having people traveling with him - he liked his space and he sure as heck didn't tease people, like he had with Rogue earlier. He knew it had to be something about Rogue and the kids that brought out this side of him.

He was actually becoming glad they were staying with him for the trip, and he was starting to look forward to the company; Rogue's company especially, but he didn't mind Nate or Sally either, which was a bigger shock. Logan didn't usually like having kids around him too often, but there was something special about Nate and Sally - just like there was something special about Rogue that just clicked with him - and he wanted to find out what it was. He felt needed and appreciated for the first time in a long time. Sure, he knew Chuck appreciated his help with the team, but it wasn't the same. Logan knew the kids needed someone to watch out for them, and they were learning to trust him, and look to him and Rogue for their needs and putting their trust in them alone. When he saw Rogue's soft and please smile directed at him after every time he reassured the kids, or praised them, he wanted to keep at it. Not only for the kids' sake, but so she would keep looking at him with those warm, bright green eyes, and pleased smile. Logan had a feeling that Rogue was right, when she said she'd keep him on his toes. He didn't know of anyone who had ever been able to keep the Wolverine on his toes, but his instincts knew she would be the one to do it, and the Wolverine looked forward the challenge.

Coming out of his thoughts, he spotted Rogue eyeing him curiously. Putting his thoughts away until he was alone, he gave her a questioning raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You okay, you zoned out there for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about the best route to take to get back to Chuck's." Logan shifted in his seat uncomfortable at being caught unaware. He was thankful that Rogue didn't have the ability to read his mind or she might be demanding that he call Chuck and have him pick her and the kids up in the jet, so they could get away from him.

That evening Logan pulled into a small campground, making sure to park as far away from the other campers as possible, while not making it obvious that was exactly what he was doing. After they had eaten dinner, Rogue had spent the evening riding in the back with the kids. Thankful for the time alone, Logan used it to get his head in order and off the woman in his camper.

Climbing out of the truck, Logan surveyed the area. Satisfied that they were far enough away from the three other campsites at the small campground, he headed for the camper to get a blanket for the night.

There wasn't much room in the camper for all four of them, only enough room for two adults really, and even then it was a little on the cramped side. He was planning on sleeping in the cab of the truck, and letting Rogue, and the kids use the camper. Winter was getting closer, he could feel it in the cooling autumn breeze, but he figure it should still be warm enough for him to sleep in the cab, and even if he did get cold, the cold wouldn't hurt him. Sure he'd be uncomfortable, but he'd been a lot worse in the past, well at least the past that he could remember.

He gave a short knock on the door of the camper, to let the girls know he was coming in, before stepping inside.

He couldn't help the smirk that soon turned into a snicker at the scene in front of him. Rogue sat on the floor at the foot of the double bed, with Sally sitting on the bed behind her, holding sections of Rogue's hair, trying unsuccessfully to braid it, like Rogue had braided Sally's blond curls.

"Look, Mr. Logan, I'm braiding Rogue's hair. I'm making her pretty as a picture, like she did me." Sally beamed up at Logan.

Logan actually winced when Sally accidentally jerked Rogue's hair a bit too hard. He couldn't stop the smile that lit his face, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, at the look of warning Rogue was shooting at him - for him to be nice to both Sally, and about what Sally was doing to her poor hair.

"You're doing a real good job, kid. Keep it up." Logan chuckled quietly at Rogue's low groan.

"Where are we?" Rogue asked bringing Logan back to the reason, he was there.

"We're stopped at a campground just on the other side of Red Deer River. There's not any motels or anything this far out, but I figured you and the kids can sleep in the camper. I'm going to grab a blanket and sleep in the truck's cab."

Rogue started to nod her understanding, but Sally grabbed her head on either side with her tiny hands, "Hold still or I'll mess up and have to start over." Sally order in her soft six year old voice.

"Holding still." Rogue smiled indulgently, but had no desire to sit through another hour of hair braiding. She was going to have a heck of a time as it was trying to unknot her hair from what Sally had already 'braided'. Rogue meet Logan's eyes again, and could see him still fighting his amusement at her expense, but as long as it was making Sally happy, she couldn't care less if the whole campground laughed at her.

"This place doesn't have a place for a septic hook up for the camper, but they do have port-a-johns, if you need to go." Logan informed the girls, then glanced over and spotted Nate sitting on the bed by the window, staring out with a frown on his small young face. Logan could smell the boy's nervousness, but wasn't sure to what was causing it.

"Nate, I'm headed over that way now, if you need to go. It looks like the girls are going to be a few more minutes." Logan said glancing back at Rogue and Sally. He quirked a small amused smile at seeing Sally looking so cute and serious, with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she wrestled with tying Rogue's hair into knots. Logan didn't envy the job Rogue was going to have to try and undo the damage the kid was doing to her head.

"I.. I.. don't know. I should stay with Sally. She doesn't like it when I leave her." Nate said glancing over at his sister before looking over at Logan.

"Okay, well just thought I'd ask. I'm going to get the cab ready for sleep, so if you should change your mind in the next few minutes, I'll be outside."

"Okay." Nate nodded his head, turning back to his sister and Rogue.

Logan still unsure what was going on with the boy, decided he had done all he could, so he grabbed a blanket from the small closet, then headed back outside.

"Nate, if you want to go with Logan, I'll make sure to take really good care of Sally. I know you're used to watching out for her…for the both of you, but I promise everything is going to be alright. I know it's hard to try trusting new people after what you guys have been through, but Sally will be safe with me. And I believe that even though Logan may have some dark spots, I've got a gut feeling that we can trust him, and my gut has never let me down before. Plus if my friend from New York trusts him, I think it's safe to give him a chance." Rogue said knowing Nate was still leery of Logan, which was completely understandable.

Logan was a large man, and looked and sounded a bit scary, even though Rogue could tell he had tried to curb more of his sullen looks, and gruffness. Nate and Sally both had been the recipient of some very unpleasant treatment at the hands of a number of adults, some even taller and larger than Logan. They had to be scared knowing Logan and even she could hurt them again, and they would be pretty much helpless to stop them.

Rogue knew Nate felt that fear even more so than Sally, because he felt responsible for her, and tried to protect her the best any eight year old could. However there was something unexplainable after their first initial meeting that cause Rogue to feel at ease in the Logan's company - finding herself liking him even. It was obvious that he wasn't used to dealing with small kids, most likely didn't care much for them. But Rogue was surprised he was trying his best to make Nate and Sally relax in his presence, even reassuring them he was going to help take care of them until they got to the school. Rogue got the feeling that Logan wasn't one for offering to care for others out of the goodness of his own heart, but she could tell he was sincere.

"I think Rogue's right and you're not as scared of him anymore." Sally said stopping her braiding for a minute to look at her brother.

"He's been nice to us. I guess he's okay." Nate answered hesitantly, but honestly. He had started to relax some around Mr. Logan, but was still very nervous and scared that the man would suddenly try to hurt them. The doctors didn't seem all that mean in the beginning either.

"Like I said, I know it's going to be hard on all of us to trust new people, and I don't want you guys trying with just anyone. But I think we should give Logan a chance. So what do you guys say? Can we do that? Can we give him a chance?" Rogue asked turning to looking at both Sally and Nate.

"If you'll try, I'll try." Sally said looking at Rogue, then back to Nate. "Nate, you try too, okay? Please." Sally said biting her lip nervously, but eager.

"Okay, one chance, but only him. No one else. We trust Rogue and we try with Mr. Logan, no one else. Promise me." Nate demanded looking seriously at Sally.

"Promise." Sally beamed and bounced over, hugging Nate tight.

"I think Logan's still up front if you want to go with him. You don't have to, you can go with Sally and me, but the choice is yours." Rogue said gently, not going to push the boy further.

"Will you be okay, Sally, if I go?" Nate asked still hesitant and nervous about going and being separated from his sister. What if someone tried to get to her and Rogue while he was away?

"Rogue will protect me, but don't go away for long." Sally said going back over to finish knotting up Rogue's hair.

"What if he's already gone?" Nate frowned looking unsure what to do.

Logan stood near the tailgate of his truck and listened to the three's conversation. His heart ached with sadness for the fear someone had instilled into Nate and Sally, but was heartened at their bravery. They were resilient kids. Plus he was touched they were willing to give him a chance, to trust him as they did Rogue, but no one else. It meant that he wasn't doing such a bad job at being who and what they needed. He was also surprisingly pleased at Rogue's willingness to try trusting him too. Her trust in him, made him just as proud as the kids willingness to trust him, if not more so. He wanted her to trust him; he wanted her to believe in him, to need him, and like him.

Coming out of his own thoughts, Logan made a production of moving some things loudly around in the back of the truck, so Nate would hear him nearby. He put on an easy, open expression when the camper door opened, and Nate stuck his head out just a bit and glanced around.

Nate was relieved to see that Mr. Logan hadn't left yet, but he was still very nervous about trusting the larger man.

Logan watched as Nate took a big breath trying to gather his courage. Smiling inwardly at the boy's bravery, Logan knew not even some of the teenagers at Chuck, had this kid's guts. Making sure to keep his tone relaxed, Logan spoke,

"Hey there, did you change your mind about heading over to the toilets?"

"Yes sir, if it's still okay that I go with you?" Nate asked then quickly glanced around scanning the area before looking back at Logan.

"Sure, no problem. I was just getting ready to head that way, come on." Logan jerked his head for Nate to follow him. Logan watched as Nate once again nervously glanced around the campground, before stepping over to where he stood.

The two of them walked over to the johns in silence, each with their own thoughts. Logan was wondering what was making the kid so nervous, and how to get him to relax. While Nate wondered of how he was suppose to watch out for the bad guys from the inside of the camper. The small back window near the bed only let him see a small area of the campground. He wouldn't be able to spot the bad guys if they came from the front or sides.

"Go on in and do your business. I'll be in the one next to you. Holler if you need something, and don't worry, I won't leave you." Logan said trying to think of something comforting to say.

"Okay, thanks." Nate said then made his way inside the small port-a-john. Once Nate was inside, Logan headed into the other one.

Nate cracked the door of the john open and peeked out, making sure no one was waiting to jump him.

"You can come out kid, it's only me out here." Logan said watching the small boy peeking out of the door nervously. Logan again wished he knew how to ease the kid's fear.

Nate stepped out of the large blue box and over to where Logan waited.

"Everything alright, business taken care of?" Logan asked a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes sir." Nate answered still watching his surroundings closely.

"Good. Let's go wash up." Logan replied, then led the way over to the small spigot that had a bar of soap hanging off a nail.

Logan watched Nate's constant searching of the area, and his highly nervous and upset smell. Logan, who wasn't known for beating around the bush, asked Nate what the problem was. "Whatcha scared of kid? Tell me, maybe I can help."

Nate studied Mr. Logan seriously for a moment. After seeing still more white and lighter colors in the brighter part of the big man's aura, Nate figured he could be honest, and try trusting Logan, like he promised Sally and Rogue.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to spot the bad men coming from inside the camper. I can't see everywhere around us… there are only a couple of windows. We won't be able to get away in time if I can't see them coming for us."

Logan put a hand on the boy's small shoulder stopping him as they made their way back to the camper. Logan spotted Rogue and Sally headed to the two lady johns. After glancing and sniffing around for any trouble, but not seeing or smelling anything to worry about, Logan put his attention back on Nate and his concerns.

"I hear you, kid. I'll tell you what, let me take over watching for the bad men for awhile, huh? I'll have a better view of the campground from up front in the truck. Plus, I have really good hearing and a good sense of smell. I'll hear and smell anyone coming before they get anywhere near us." Logan explained hoping it would relieve the boy's fear.

Logan noticed how the kid seemed to be thinking it over seriously. He waited patiently for the boy to get whatever it was in his mind straightened out.

"What about when you're asleep? You wouldn't be able to hear or smell them then." Nate frowned.

Realizing it was going to be a very long night, but Logan did the only thing that he could think of to ease the kid's fear.

"I'll stay awake." Logan promised.

"All night?" Nate asked looking almost relieved.

Logan had driven straight out to Rogue's location after Chuck had contacted him. He hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours, and he was tired but right at that moment, giving up sleep was worth seeing and smelling the kid's relief.

"All night." Logan promised.

"Thank you, Mr. Logan. Then…I think it will be okay." Nate's shoulders sagged a little with relief, which gave Logan a proud feeling, knowing Nate was trusting him - giving over the protection of Sally and himself into Logan's hands. He knew that wasn't easy for the boy.

"Good, come on let's get you inside, it's getting chilly out here." Logan said starting them back walking again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you think. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of the X-men or any of Marvel's characters. All rights belong to Marvel, Mr. Stan Lee, Fox, and anyone else with rights. I have not nor will I ever receive compensation for this story.**

**Hey everyone. I know it's been awhile, and that this chapter is on the short side, but I figured a short chapter was better than no chapter at all. Thanks so much to my beta, FieryEmeraldEyes for all her help. It is greatly appreciated. Thanks so much to all of you wonderful readers who have had to show a great deal of patience for this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 8**

Once the girls were back inside, and everyone was settled for the night, Logan settled in for a long and sleepless night.

Sighing tiredly, Logan shifted for the hundredth time that night. It had only been a couple of hours since everyone had turned in. Suddenly he became alert, as he heard the door to the camper open. He took a sniff, and relaxed when he smelt Rogue's honeysuckle scent, figuring she had to use the toilet again. He kept his eyes on her though the side mirror of the truck as she stood at the camper door, looking over the campground. He figured she was doing the same thing Nate had been earlier. Keeping an eye out for the bad men, as Nate put it. Logan wished he thought to reassure her and Sally, but he had only been focusing on relieving Nate's fear at the time.

Watching as Rogue silently moved around the camper, out of his line of sight, Logan was impressed with her ability to move without making a sound. If he hadn't seen her move, he wouldn't have heard her. He was both impressed and disturbed. He was the Wolverine, no one could sneak up on him. If he hadn't smelled and seen her or heard the camper door, he wouldn't have known she was there. He wondered how she learned to move without making a sound. Most people couldn't stop from making some type of noise as they moved. He was so focused on watching for her to head toward the toilets that he was surprised when her scent grew stronger around him.

"Hey." Rogue's soft drawl jerked Logan's attention over to the passenger side door, where Rogue stood eyeing him. He just barely suppressed a growl from surprise.

"What are you doing still up? Figured you and the rugrats would be past out by now." The question asked gruffly from Logan's surprise of being caught unaware.

Rogue didn't seemed fazed by Logan's abrupt words. She could tell that she had spooked him. "Nate's afraid of the bad men getting him and Sally. He told me that you said that you would stay up all night and keep a watch out."

"Yeah. Didn't want the little fellow thinking he has to be the only one keeping watch. I told the two of them, that I would help take care of them until we got to the school, and I'm a man of my word." Logan stated seriously, wanting her to understandthat she as well as the kids could trust him.

Logan watched Rogue, as she eyed him silently with a serious and intense expression for a few moments before seemingly to come to a conclusion.

"I'm glad to hear it, so few people nowadays. Honor use to be something highly prized, now it's nothing but ashes and hollow words." Rogue stated dispassionately.

"I agree with you there Darlin, but I ain't just blowing smoke. If I tell you something, you can believe it."

Logan's chest tightened surprisingly as Rogue's pleased smile at his promise. He was thankful when she then turned to glance around the camp ground, before putting her attention back on him, giving him a moment to bring himself under control. Forcing his mind off of how beautiful he found Rogue's eyes when they sparkled as she smiled, Logan focused his mind on more serious matters.

"Who exactly are these bad men that Nate and Sally are so afraid of?"

With the kids asleep in the back, Logan decided it was time for some answers. He hadn't wanted to ask anything that might have upset them.

Logan quickly picked up on how Rogue's scent spiking with hatred and anger, as her expression hardened.

"There was an experimental lab about fifty miles away from the store where you found us. Nate and Sally were quests there. The bad men are the soldiers and doctors that would hurt them."

Logan let out a low outraged growl at knowing those poor little kids had been captured and hurt for the sick pleasure of the humans' curiosity. "If there's a lab we need to call Chuck and have him and the others check it out. There could be others like Nate and Sally. Why didn't you say something about this before?" Logan snapped out with heat.

"Because there isn't anything left of the lab." Rogue stated again surprisingly unflustered by Logan's angered tone.

"What?" Logan frowned back at her.

"I said there isn't anything left of the lab. There isn't anything left but a burned out structure, if even that remains. There was an explosion when the fire reached the large gas tanks that fueled the building. Trust me, there wasn't anyone left inside that didn't deserve to be blown straight to Hades." Rogue hissed out through her anger and hatred, but kept herself in check.

She knew she couldn't let her emotions get to out of hand. "I better get back, just in case the kids wake up."

"Yeah," was all Logan could think of to say out of his shock. He watched as she made her way back around the camper, and again surveyed the area, before climbing back inside the camper with Nate and Sally.

Logan thought over what Rogue had told him, while he kept watch during the night. Understanding now why she had smelt of blood, fuel, and smoke when he had first found them.

His mind was whirling with just how exactly she had been able to take down an entire lab by herself, or if she had help.

"Darn, she's someone Chuck needs on his team. She could teach ole One-eye a thing or two." Logan thought with a snicker.

The rest of the night was fairly quiet. The only noises beside the normal nighttime wildlife, was the sound of the camper door opening and closing every couple of hours. Logan watched as Rogue would stand by the door, survey the campground before walking around the area near the camper to make sure the place was secure, before she would head back inside with the kids. Logan found himself wishing she would stop and talk to him like she had earlier, but she never did.

* * *

><p>Feel free to review if you'd like. Chapter 9 will hopefully be out tomorrow night.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them, but boy I sure wish I did. ;) **

**Again thanks to my beta, FieryEmeraldEyes for fitting me in your reqular busy scheduled. I'm sure my readers thank you too. LOL**

**Chapter 9**

Logan yawned and stretched as he watched the sunrise. Climbing from the truck he headed for the toilets to relieve himself. Rogue met him at the front of the truck when he returned.

"Morning." Rogue said softly knowing most likely Logan wasn't in the best of moods, seeing how he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Of course neither had she, but she knew she couldn't afford to sleep right now.

Rogue tried to hide her amusement, as he only glared and grunted at her as he walked past her to get the truck and camper ready to pull out.

"Why don't you let me drive for awhile? That way you can get some sleep, seeing how you didn't get any last night."

"I don't think so." Logan grunted too tired to curb his curt reply, even though he appreciated her offer. He knew that she couldn't have gotten much sleep either when she was up every couple of hours walking the area.

"Come on Logan, you're exhausted, you need to at least take a nap." Rogue softly coaxed.

Logan was tempted to give in. He was exhausted, but he didn't let just anyone drive his truck and camper. They were all he owned except for some clothes and a few other objects that was stashed at Chuck's. He doubted she had much experience in pulling a camper, and with her lack of sleep she would be more apt to have an accident.

"I appreciate the offer, but my healing helps with the lack of sleep, I'm fine." Logan explained, this time, more calmly.

"Your healing?" Rogue questioned becoming tense, her eyes narrowing at him calculatingly.

"Yeah, why are you looking at me like that for?" Logan snapped out, confused to her sudden frown and suspicious scent.

"You said you're a feral, you didn't say anything about healing." Rogue stated.

"Oh, yeah, well now you know, I heal." Logan stated shrugging his shoulders unconcerned, as he went about his business.

"Is there anything else about you I should know?" Rogue asked calming down, her gut still tell her to trust him.

Logan was about to say no, but he stopped, thinking it might be best if he went ahead and told her about the claws, so she knew he was being up front with her. He hoped he wouldn't have to use them, but if he did, he didn't want her or the kids to think he was keeping things from them so he could hurt them with the claws later. Plus his gut was telling him to tell her, and he always followed his gut. This time, however, he really didn't want too. He didn't want her looking at him with disgust or like he was some type of freak, and he definitely didn't want her pity.

Logan faced her, bracing himself for her reaction. After looking around to make sure no one was watching, he answered her. "I've got these." He said, then released the claws, making sure to keep them a safe distance away from her so not to scare her.

As expected she jumped as his claws snapped out, but astonishingly instead of disgust or repulsion, he could only smell surprise coming from her as she looked at his hands. He was the one stunned, when she stepped over to him, and carefully took one of his hands in both of hers.

"Careful, they're sharp." He warned quickly, his shock at her reaction making his tone brusquely.

Rogue inspected the claws and knew exactly where they had come from, and who had done this. She had seen it before, but the last person had, had swords inside his arms made out of the same metal as Logan's of claws. The man had been evil, and had enjoyed his work as a mercenary, killing for money way too much. Logan wasn't like the last guy, or at least she didn't think so. She had known off the bat that the other guy was evil - her gut screamed it, but not this time. Plus Nate said Logan had more white in his aura than dark. When she was done inspecting the claws she released Logan's hand so he could retract the claws.

"When they come out, do they hurt?" She asked looking up into his eyes, that were intense as they studied her.

"Every time." Logan answered solemnly.

"I'm sorry." Rogue spoke softly, compassionately.

Not smelling anything but sincere regret and compassion, Logan nodded his head, but couldn't find anything else to say. He was too moved to saying anything, even if he could have found the words.

After a few moments of silence, Rogue spoke. "Even with a healing factor Logan, you need sleep." Rogue stated knowingly. "I know how to drive while pulling something, if that is what you're worried about."

Logan knew she was right about needing sleep, and if she did know how to drive while pulling the camper, then with her help they could get to Chuck's a whole lot faster. It was the fact that she hadn't slept that much herself, that still wouldn't let him hand over the reins to her.

"You didn't get much sleep either." Logan argued.

"Yes, but I've had more rest than you've had in the last day. You drove all yesterday, and stayed up all last night." Rogue argued back. Seeing the still hesitate look in Logan's eyes, she compromised. "How about this, if it will make you feel better, you drive until we stop for lunch. After lunch you let me drive, and you can either nap up front, or the kids can ride up front with me, and you can sleep in the camper. How does that sound?"

"I don't know, we'll see. I'm not making any promises, but we'll see." Logan said thinking over her offer.

"Alright," Rogue agreed nodding, "But just think about it seriously." Rogue left Logan to go get the kids up so they could use the bathroom before they headed out.

By lunch time, Logan was yawning more and more, so when they all started for the camper after leaving the small family friendly diner, Rogue stopped at the driver side door and held out her hand to Logan, silently asking for the keys.

After a few moments of a silent stare-off between the two adults, where Rogue quirked a eyebrow at Logan. He glared and grumbled under his breath, before finally relenting, digging the keys from his pocket and dropping them into Rogue's outstretched hand.

"Thanks." Rogue smiled brightly, knowing she had won a bit of his trust even if he didn't realize it.

Logan only response was to grunt out, "Whatever," which made Rogue laugh.

"Up front or in the back?" Rogue asked wanting to know where Nate and Sally were going to ride.

"I'm staying up front, just in case something happens and I need to take the wheel back." Logan said seriously, still hesitant he was making the right decision, letting her drive.

Rogue knew Logan was still having a hard time letting go of control of the truck, but didn't let it offend her.

"Sure, but don't worry, you won't need to. You just relax and get some sleep." Rogue said, then went to help Nate and Sally get settled.

Logan continued to grumble under his breath, about not believing he was actually going to let her drive, and that she better not wreck his truck and camper, or she'd be buying him a new one. He climbed in on the passenger side, which felt totally all wrong, but tried to get comfortable and relax. She said she knew how to drive and pull something, and he hadn't smelt any lie on her.

Five minutes later, Rogue hopped in behind the wheel. After fixing the seat and the mirrors, she looked over at her traveling companion who was sulking.

"You can quit sulking, Logan, I'm not going to wreck your precious truck." Rogue said smirking not trying to hide her amusement.

"You better not, or you'll be buying me a new one, and I'm not sulking." Logan snapped. Automatically cringing inwardly at himself. He sounded like one of Chuck's brats.

"Yes you are, but I wouldn't tell anyone." Rogue grinned at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief before cranking the truck, and pulling out onto the road.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope to have chapter 10 out before to much longer, but it won't be anytime in the near future, so I hope chp. 9 holds everyone over for awhile. I'll do my best to get another update out before to much longer, but I can't promise anything. However, I will finish this story, so don't give up on it. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, and whomever else owns rights. I have not nor will I receive any form of compensation for this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

It took two hours for Logan to see that Rogue knew how to handle the truck and camper. Finally confident Rogue had things under control; Logan closed his eyes and allowed his mind and body to relax. Not one to let his guard down completely, he had only planned on dozing, just enough to let his healing recharge. However, his body had other ideas, twenty minutes later he was snoring sound asleep.

Rogue glanced over at her travel companioned and smirked. Poor man was exhausted. Logan was like no one she had ever met before. He was a man with a tough and brusque exterior, but it was obvious at least to her, that he had a gentle and caring side too, even if he did try to hide that side of him. She wondered if he even realized just how sweet he was toward Nate and Sally. She didn't think so, and she was sure that if she said anything to him, that he would deny it vehemently, calling her crazy.

Shaking her head in bewilderment, Rogue, realized that she liked Logan. She was looking forward to getting to know him better. Something told her that Logan coming into her life had been fate. She didn't know exactly what role Logan would take in her life, just that he would always be apart of her world now.

With a low groan from stiff muscles, Logan opened his eyes momentary confused and surprised to find the sun had long ago set, and a takeout bag lay beside him. Focusing on the sights around him, he saw that they were pulling into another camp ground, this one similar to the first one with johns and nearly empty as well.

Jerking his head around to glare at Rogue, he demanded "Where are we?" He didn't recognize the place, which made him uneasy.

"We're at Maple Grove Park, near Winnipeg." Rogue answered as the truck came to a complete stop. "I hope it's alright with you, but I stopped by a drive through and picked up dinner. You were sleeping so soundly, I hated to disturb you."

"Drive-thru's fine." Logan stated stunned that he had slept so deeply. That he hadn't woken up during the entire seven hour drive or from the noise from the take-out joint. Normally he couldn't sleep soundly with someone near him, especially a stranger. He eyed Rogue suspiciously as she stretched the kinks out of her neck, shoulders, and back. She caught him eyeing her with a frown and looked backed questioning.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you drug me or do something to knock me out?" Logan asked sharply, making sure to check her scent for lies.

"Of course not! What type of question is that?" Rogue frown at him confused and a little miffed.

"I don't sleep that deeply, especially with strangers around. I don't even sleep that deep at Chuck's." He stated still eyeing her critically.

"Well you must have been more exhausted that you thought. I didn't drug you or do anything to you." Rogue shrugged. "However, I'm not surprised you don't sleep that deeply at Charles, with your sensitive hearing, and all the kids running around the place. It's even a wonder you get any sleep at all." Rogue said as she started digging around in the large take out bag.

Not smelling any lies on her, Logan relaxed, grunting his agreement at her words. "It is like a zoo around there, with all the noise and smells. The girl's dorms especially, it's nothing but an over load to the senses."

"Spend a lot of time there do you?" Rogue asked with a quirked eyebrow in his direction, and a hint of amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"I stay as far away from the girl's dorms as I can get, but I'm the one who Chuck get's to fix things around the place. I use to think the boys where bad for breaking things, but the girls out do the boys when it comes to destroying things." Logan answered taking the two burgers, the large fries and onion rings, Rogue handed to him. He quirked his own brow at her amused smirk and muffled chuckling, as she kept her face down as she continued to dig through the bag for the kid's meals.

"What's so funny?" He asked curious to what he had said that amused her.

"Did it ever occur to you, that the reason the girls are always breaking things, is so you'll come and fix them?" Rogue questioned, her eyes a lit with mirth as she gazed back at him.

"You're saying they're doing it on purpose?" Logan frowned confused.

"Sure, at least some of them; I'm not saying all of them are doing it. I'm sure some things really do break or clog or whatever with wear and tear, or because of an accident. I just wouldn't doubt a good number of them are hoping to get a chance to watch you work." Rogue explained smiling amused by Logan obviously never having even considered the thought a possibility.

"Why?" Logan asked even more confused to what went through a teenage girl's mind.

"Come on Logan, surely you realize that at least some of these girls have to have crushes on you. You're their fantasy man." Rogue giggled, and then winked playfully, before climbing out of the truck with the kid's and her dinner. "You're welcome to eat with Nate, Sally, and I." Rogue offered still smiling as she turned to look back at Logan, then closing the door.

Logan was still contemplating over what Rogue had just told him. He frowned and shivered at the thought of all those girls and how they were always staring at him. He had just passed it off, but now he was starting to understand what they were doing, and why they always smelled infatuated.

He always thought they were infatuated with some actor or rock star in those magazines they were always looking at when he came to fix something. He hadn't realized it was him, they were fawning over.

Pushing the unnerving thought aside, Logan climbed from the truck. After taking a good stretch, he grabbed his food and headed for the camper. Another unusual for him, he didn't want to sit up front alone and eat, when he could be eating with Rogue, and the kids.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the X-men. Mr. Stan Lee, Marvel, and whomever else has that right.

Thanks to everyone who have stuck with me for so long and kept reviewing asking me to continue. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. :) Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

That night as, Logan once again sat up front in the truck and kept watch, he was a little surprise to see Rogue repeating her vigilant survey of the camp ground every hour or so. She didn't come and speak with him like before, and he found himself wishing she would.

The next day after they stopped for lunch, Rogue asked Logan if he wanted her to drive for awhile.

"Nah, I've got it, why don't you take a nap. You were up and down all last night, plus you drove all day yesterday. You've got to be tired."

"Thanks, but I'm fine. So how far do you think we'll get today?" Rogue asked changing the subject off of her.

"We should cross into Minnesota around night fall. We can either stay in a motel tonight or we can camp out. I figure we should reach Chippewa National Forest around midnight." Logan said leaving the decision up to her. He preferred camping out himself, but knowing women, Rogue, probably was looking forward to a nice hotel room.

"I think camping out is probably best. I know sleeping in the truck can't be comfortable for you, and that is when you do sleep. I want to thank you for letting the kids and me use the camper, plus for keeping watching to help make the kids feel safe. I know we're a thorn in your side, but I want you to know I greatly appreciate all you've done and are doing," Rogue said softly, her eye soft and warm and a bit shy, as she looked at him as she spoke.

"You're not a thorn in my side, Darlin, and your welcome. Whatever it takes to make you and the kids feel safe, is what I'm going to do." Logan said softly returning Rogue's warm look.

Rogue smiled softly and took a step closer to Logan, feeling drawn to him. "I'm glad we're not a thorn, I don't want you to dislike us, I want you to like me." Rogue voice dropped to a deep soft whisper that instantly had a warming effect on Logan's blood.

"Not a problem there, Darlin. I like you just fine." Logan's voice had become a husky whisper also.

"Good, I like you just fine too." Rogue smiled reaching up and over to kiss Logan on the cheek, before headed for the camper to get the kids ready. When she reached the camper door, she turned, seeing Logan watching her with dark eyes. Giving him a wink, Rogue slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

Logan smirked and shook his head. Rogue was definitely a different kind of girl. She was hot and sexy, but shy and innocence too. Logan climbed in behind the wheel, his smirk turning into a smile. 'Yeah, I like you just fine, Darlin.' Logan said to himself as he started the truck and got them on the way.

Rogue couldn't believe that she had just out and out flirted with Logan. Sure he was ruggedly handsome, down right sex on legs, but it just wasn't like her to be so forward with someone she had just not long met. She knew that she had been blessed to not have suffered the same treatment that most of the women at the lab suffered. She had been to important to the doctors as their plaything, to let the guards touch her. However she knew that the doctors turned a blind eye to the guards torture of the other female prisoners.

However, there was something about Logan, that not only spoke of danger and power, and animal magnetism, but there was also this deep selflessness, this protectiveness, and surprisingly a gentler loving side, that she was positive that no one often saw, but she had seen it, not only in his eyes a few moments ago, but in his actions toward the kids; willing to make himself uncomfortable and go without sleep just because Nate was scare. The man was a mystery to her, a paradox if you would, but she couldn't stop herself from being drawn to him.

She knew what she said about the girls at the school was true. If she was a teenage girl, with a handy man like Logan around, she'd be breaking a few things herself, just so he had to come and fix them.

With a shake of her head to clear her thoughts, Rogue pushed her personal feelings aside. Her first and most important thoughts had to be of taking care of Nate and Sally and getting them to Charles. Plus she knew someone like Logan wasn't without a woman companion. She couldn't let herself get to attached to him. He might have a softer side, and she might be drawn to him more than she had anyone else in her life, but she doubted he was one for commitments, and she wasn't about to let her heart get attached to a womanizer.

True to Logan's word they found a place to camp in Chippewa's National Forest at 11:59pm. Logan had refused Rogue's offer to drive again after dinner. Logan spent twenty minutes setting up the temporary septic system for the camper. Really all it was, was a deep hole in the ground with the piping from the camper run into it, and a compost mix, then the hole was covered up.

Rogue spent the same twenty minutes tucking Nate and Sally into bed. She was trying to calm Nate's fear of the bad men getting them. He was afraid that there were to many places for the bad men to hide in the forest and not be seen until it was to late.

"Everything is going to be alright, Nate, I promise. Even if the bad men do show up, Logan and I can handle them. We're not going to let anything happen to you or Sally. I think we're pretty far out, and I doubt very seriously the bad men know where we are. Plus all the bad men, where we were at, are all gone, they're never going to come after us again." Rogue said softly, but somber.

"How can you be so sure?" Nate asked with a nervous frown.

"Because, Nate, I made sure they couldn't. Trust me, Nate, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you guys. We're going to get to my friend's place safe and sound. You and Sally, are going to like it there. There are other children there like us, you can make lots of new friends. You'll get to go to school, and learn new things." Rogue said with a bright smile, trying to encourage Nate. Sally had fallen asleep not long after Rogue had told them a bed time story. Nate was the only one still awake fretting.

"Will you be there?" Nate asked relaxing some, but was still nervous.

"I'll be around, but once we get there and you meet all the nice teachers and other students and make lots of friends, you and Sally won't need me as much. I can't promise that I'll stay at the school, but if you ever need me, all you have to do is call me, and I'll be there for you." Rogue reached over and gently brushing Nate's shaggy bangs off his forehead.

"Sally and me don't want to be without you and Mr. Logan. You're the only ones we trust. What if something happens at the school, or the bad men try to get us again." Nate frowned upset.

"I'm not going anywhere for a while, I wouldn't just drop you off and leave. Like I said, I'll be around. The teachers and all the students at this school are like us, so if the bad men come and try to get you, then they're in for a very big surprise, and butt kicking, don't you worry." Rogue said with a grin. "The head master of the school, is a powerful telepath. He's name is Professor Charles Xavier, and he always keep a look out for anyone who might try to hurt his students. He's a very nice man, you'll like him a lot." Rogue reassured.

"Do you trust him?" Nate asked curious.

"I do." Rogue answered honestly, "He's like everyone else, so he makes mistakes, but I do trust him." Rogue said with a soft smile. "Now you quit worrying, everything is going to be alright. You trust me, right?"

"Right." Nate answered quickly, more quickly than he had in the past, which warmed Rogue's heart.

"Good." She smiled brightly, "Because I won't let you guys down, now get some sleep. I'll be on the look out, and so is Logan, so don't worry."

"Alright, thanks Rogue." Nate smiled at her, then turned over and closed his eyes pulling the blanket under his chin, before latching on to his sister, who laid sleeping peacefully beside him.

"Your welcome, Honey, sleep tight." Rogue whispered then sat back and stared out the small camper window.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stan Lee, Marvel, Fox, and whomever else owns rights to the X-men. I have not, nor will I ever received compensation for this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story and the lovely people who have sent in reviews. YOU are very much appreciated. I'm sorry I haven't answered all of you one on one, but these has been a bad few months, but do know that I read each and everyone of your reviews and they bring a smile to my face. It thrills me that everyone is still eager to find out what will happen next. So this chapter is for all of you!**

Chapter 12

The next day when they stopped for lunch, Rogue this time didn't ask if Logan wanted her to drive. She simply sat behind the wheel, and held out her hand for the keys when he came up to the truck.

Surprisingly Logan didn't argue, he dropped the keys in her outstretched hand, and went around and climbed in the passenger side.

"That was shockingly easy." Rogue commented glancing over at Logan a little surprised as he got comfortable.

"What? I trust yah," Logan said, then closed his eyes ending the conversation, but a smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

"Good to know," Rogue smiled pleased, then cranked up and pulled out on to the road.

Logan smelt Rogue's pleased scent at his words and knew he made the right decision. He didn't know much about this woman, but he knew deep in his gut, that he could trust her, that she was different than any woman he knew, and that he was starting to realize they fitted each other.

They made it to Huron National Forest before stopping again for the night. Logan stretched and opened his eyes not so surprised this time as he had before that he had slept soundly beside Rogue.

"Hey there sleepy head, decided to wake up, huh?" Rogue giggled tiredly.

"Yeah, I haven't sleep that deep in forever." Logan yawned sitting up and grimacing at the momentary muscle cramps in his neck and back from sleep sitting up. His healing factor quickly eased the pain, and he cracked his neck, before looking over at Rogue, seeing fatigue in her eyes and face, but she smiled at him trying to push her exhaustion aside.

"I'm afraid it's take out again. I wasn't sure what to get you this time since the place was like a deli, so I got you a large steak sub with double the meat, I hope that's alright?" Rogue asked pulling out the sandwiches.

"It's fine Darlin, I'm not picky." Logan answered more interesting in studying her than the food. He could smell her exhaustion, and it wasn't just a hint. She smelt like she could drop at any moment, but she was trying hard to ignore it.

"Going to join us for dinner?" Rogue asked as she climbed out of the truck with the bag that held her and the kid's food.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." Logan said needing to relieve himself first.

"Great, we'll wait for you." Rogue said with a smile, and headed for the camper.

Logan watched her disappear inside before heading into the woods a few feet away.

Rogue was passing out the fruit juice to Nate and Sally, when Logan joined them inside the camper. Rogue greeted him with her soft warm smile, and handed him a beer. The thought that he could get us to this, dinner with Rogue and the kids, and being greeted at the door by Rogue's soft warm smile and a beer on a regular basis, popped into his mind surprising him. He watched as Rogue grabbed a bottle of juice for herself. She closed the cooler and sat down in one of the fold out chairs and as usual Sally climbed into her lap. Logan sat in the other chair, and looked over at Nate who sat on the floor, with his unopened sandwich.

"Hey Nate, care to join the rest of us up here?" Logan asked feeling awkward, never asking a kid to sit in his lap before. Logan glanced over at Rogue to see her smiling brightly at him, which helped ease his discomfort, and made him feel like he had done a good thing.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Nate asked still nervous about doing the wrong thing and being punished. "I can stay down here, I don't mind." Nate said quickly.

Logan smelt the want all over the kid, along with nervous apprehension. Logan tried to keep a relaxed and welcoming expression. "Come on up here, Nate, and join the rest of us. There's no need for you to eat on the floor." Logan said as he scooted his chair back, and reached out his hand to the small boy.

Logan's heart squeezed tight at Nate's smile and the esteem and the growing adoration in the boy's eyes directed at him, as Nate quickly collected his drink and sandwich and climbed into Logan's lap. Logan had never had a child look at him like he was his hero, just because he offered to let him sit in his lap. Logan wondered what it would be like to have his own children look up at him with that much adoration and trust in their eyes. The thought of children of his own right now, didn't sound as far fetched or unbelievable as it had in the past. Logan looked over at Rogue, smelling her happiness and tender affection mixed with her intoxicating honeysuckle scent. Logan winked at her when she beamed at him with her own form of adoration, before everyone put their attention on the food.

"What are you doing out here, Darlin` ?" Logan walked over to where Rogue was sitting on a fallen log staring out into the darkness.

"Just enjoy the fresh air." Rogue smiled as she scooted over so Logan could sit down beside her.

"You need to get some sleep." Logan said sitting down.

"I'm fine." Rogue shrugged stretching her legs out in front of her, trying to get somewhat comfortable.

"No you're not, you're about to drop." Logan replied seriously.

"I said I'm fine, Logan."

"Listen Kid, you're exhausted and you need sleep." Logan was concerned for her, but also confused to why she was refusing to acknowledge her need for sleep.

"I'm not a kid, and I know what I need." Rogue snapped coolly, coming quickly to her feet clearly getting ready to walk off.

Logan was stunned and confused at Rogue's sharp response. This was the first time she had snapped at him since they had been traveling together. Knowing this wasn't like her, alerted him that something wrong. He was still feeling contented and pleased from hanging out with the kids and Rogue during dinner and the rest of the evening. He didn't want to loose the relaxed and pleased feelings. He couldn't remember saying or doing anything that had or might had upset Rogue unknowingly. Grabbing her by the wrist, he stopped her from storming away from him, determined to get to the bottom of what was going on inside her head.

"You want to tell me what this is all about?" Logan asked coming to his feet continuing to hold on to her so she couldn't escape. He gently pulled her close, following his instincts, instead of snapping at her or minding his own business, he reached up and caress her check, lifting her chin so her tired eyes meet his intense searching gaze.

Rogue closed her eyes and sighed, knowing she shouldn't be upset at Logan. She had been the same way with him, when he was tired. She knew he was only trying to look out for her. She opened her eyes and looked into Logan's searching and questioning gaze, and tried to explain.

"I can't sleep, until we're safe. It's not safe for me to sleep." Rogue answered feeling drained just admitting the truth.

"Darlin, you don't have to worry, I won't let anyone get near you and the kids. I promise you, I'll take care of you." Logan growled softly, meaning it with everything in him, that he would do what it took to take care of her and those kids. It only took four days to realize that Rogue was someone important to him, and he cared for her more than he had for any other woman he had in his life in a very long time.

Rogue eyes softened as she gave him a small sad smile. "That's sweet Sugar, but when I say it isn't safe for me to sleep, I mean it isn't safe for you and the kids."

"What are you talking about?" Logan frowned even more confused at her meaning.

"What exactly did Charles tell you about my mutation?" Rogue asked holding Logan's confused gaze.

Logan thought back to what Chuck had told him about Rogue's powers. "He said that you couldn't touch anyone skin to skin with out killing them. That if you touched a mutant, you'd get their powers for awhile. That you also took a piece of them into your head."

"I take their memories, thoughts, and personality. They get stuck in my head. I have nightmares, bad ones. I could lose control of my mutations. I could accidentally kill you or one or both of the kids. I can't take that chance, Logan." Rogue declared seriously.

"Aw Darlin," Logan said pulling her into his embrace, pressing her check to his chest, holding her tightly against him. "Why didn't you say something before. You can sleep up front with me, and I'll just make sure not to touch your skin if you start having a nightmare."

Rogue closed her eyes resting her head against his chest enjoying listening to his steady heart beat. While inhaling Logan scent of cigar, leather, wilderness, and pure male. It was a scent she could easily get addicted too.

"It's not that simple, Logan." Rogue sighed and pulled back a little to look up at him.

"Sure it is, you trust me not to hurt you right? I promise you Darlin, I won't hurt you or try anything while you're asleep." Logan promised seriously hoping she knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

"It's not that, I do trust you. I don't know why, I don't really know you, but there's something inside me that knows you're never hurt me or Nate and Sally. I would trust you with my life." Rogue said her gaze intense.

Logan was deeply moved by Rogue's words. He could tell she was being sincerely honest with him. "Then what is it?"

Rogue frowned unsure how to answer. She just told Logan she trusted him with her life, but she was hesitate to tell him that Nate and Sally weren't the only guest of that lab. She was scared he would turn from her, if he knew that she had killed innocent people. Stepping out of his embrace and putting some space between them, Rogue hardened herself and braced for his reaction. Her eyes held steel as she meet his gaze again.


End file.
